Harmon Shot the Radio
by writestories315
Summary: A bar, a gun, and a wrong idea


Title - Harmon Shot the Radio

Classification - S, H, R (Harm and Mac)

Spoilers - A lot of little things, but before Mac said "yes" to Brumby. There might be something mentioned from Season 8.

Disclaimer - I own nothing. Nor do I admit to owning anything. If I really owned anything do you think it would take me 15 years to pay back my students loans.

Summery - A bar, a gun, and a wrong idea

Author's Notes - This is an odd piece, enjoy it. The inspiration from it was the song Bubba Shot the Jukebox by Mark Chesnutt.

_**written in 2003 - unbeta - very long. I am pretty sure when I wrote this and published it "back in the day" I split it up. But now I am too tired to split it up. Please forgive me. **_

* * *

**Harm's Apartment**

**Wednesday 9:23 EST**

'OK I'm going to do it. they have me on hold and I know that Mac is listening. I'm going to tell her how I feel. I can do this. I can do this. OK all I have to say is my name is Harm and I'm requesting You Are the Love of my Life by Sammy Kershaw for Sarah. And my reason is that I am madly in love with her and I hope that we can get together and that she will forget Mic. OK I've got it. That's all I have to say. I can do this.' Harm thought to himself as he sat in his apartment while he was on hold with the radio show Getting The Message Out.

"Hi you're on the air with Getting the Message Out, I'm Shelly Slander. Who are you and what would you like to request?" Shelly said to Harm.

"Hi. My name is Harm and I would like to request Love Grows in Small House for my friends Bud and Harriet. Because they are expecting their second child and I know there will be a lot of love for the new kid." Harm said looking at the floor. The voice in his head was screaming CHICKEN!

"Oh that so sweet Harm to request a song for your two friends." Shelly said, "We're going to get that out real soon. Thanks for calling."

Harm hung up the phone and listened to the opening notes of the song as he said, "I am such a jackass."

JAG HQ

Thursday 9:42 EST

"Good morning Sir." Bud said as he walked into Commanders Rabb's office.

"Morning Bud." Harm grumbled to him.

"Here is that file you asked me about." Bud said handing Harm a case file. "Oh and Harriet wanted me to thank you for requesting that song last night. It meant a lot to her."

"Oh no problem Bud." Harm said with a smile to Bud.

"Excuse me Sir's but the Admiral is asking for the both of you in his office ASAP." Tiner said as he walked into Rabb's office.

"Thank you Tiner. We'll be there shortly." Harm said standing up. "We should see what the Admiral needs from us."

"Yes Sir." Bud said as they both left the office and went to the Admirals office.

**Thursday 7:32 EST**

**Gym**

Harm is standing in the basketball court just shooting some hoops. He is more or less missing hoops then making them. He goes for a hook shot and has a nice lay-up but over shots the basket. When the ball rebounds off the back board Harm catches the ball and throws it behind him. He turns around when he notices that the ball never hit the ground and he sees Mac standing there in a sweat suit and a pair of tennis shoes.

"Nice shot Commander, but I always thought the point of basketball was to make a basket." Mac said walking to him with the ball.

"You think you can do any better?" Harm with a fly-boy grin. Mac looked at him, set down her gym bag. Looked at the basket and released the ball. Harm watched the ball sail through the air and the only sound it made was a Swoosh as it went through the basket. "Not bad for a girl." Harm said retiring the ball.

"A girl." Mac said planting her hands on her hips. "Would you care to rephrase that before this girl has to teach you a lesson."

"OK, how about not bad for a Jarhead." Harm responded back to her.

"The great Harmon Rabb can't stand the fact that I just made a basket while he can't."

"I can make plenty of baskets." Harm said to her.

"Prove it. I've was here for a few minutes watching you miss several easy shots."

"Easy shots! You think you can do any better?" Harm challenge her.

"I know I can." Mac stated.

"OK Marine, you and me. One on one." Harm said.

"First one to twenty-one wins." Mac said.

"I'm going to win." Harm said dribbling the ball, while Mac went over to the side lines and took her sweat suit off to reveal a T-shirt and the shorts she was wearing underneath.

"Care to make a wager Squid." Mac said lacing up her tennis shoes.

"OK, winner gets twenty bucks." Harm said as he stopped dribbling.

"No you still owe me from the last money bet." Then Mac stood up and walked up to him and took the ball and started to dribble it. "Make it something interesting." Then Mac made a three point shot.

"OK I've got it." Harm said as he walked over to her, Mac just looked at him. "When I win you have to tell Brumby this Saturday night yes or no to his marriage proposal."

Mac had a shocked look on her face for a second, then she took a deep breath, squared her shoulder and said, "And when I win."

"I won't say anything mean about him ever again and I will stop bothering you about the ring and what it means." Harm said looking at her.

Mac extended her hand and said, "You're on Flyboy."

Harm took her hand and shook it, then he said, "Lets go Ninja girl."

**8:03 EST**

The score is tied at 20-20 and Harm has the ball. Harm could not believe how good of a player Mac was. She had the lead 18 to 10, but he got some good shots in. Harm decides he is going to go for it, he advances to the basket and tries a hook shot. While trying to make the shot Mac tries to steal the ball away from him. But Harms size won out and Mac ended up on the floor of the court on her six. Harm had charged her and he knew it, but he also made the basket.

"Foul!" Mac screams at him getting off of the floor.

"There was no foul." Harm said retrieving the ball.

"You charged me." Mac said to him. "Therefore it's a foul and the point doesn't count."

"I did not charge you Mac. I think that you're just using that as an excuse because you're scared of the bet." Harm said looking the Marine in the eyes.

Mac took a step forward and stood toe to toe with Harm, "I can handle any bet you can throw at me and why would I be scared of a little bet?"

"I don't know Mac why would you be scared?" Harm said to her.

Mac was about to give Harm a piece of her mind when a voice from the other end of the court said, "Hey are you two done with the court we would like to play a game."

Both Mac and Harm turned around and saw about twenty men standing there waiting for the court. "It's all yours." Harm said, "We're just settling on the bet." Then Mac and Harm walked over the side lines.

Mac put her sweat pants and sweat shirt on while Harm put on his sweat shirt that he had. Mac then looked at him, "I'm going to hold up the bet, but you did cheat."

"How did I cheat Mac?" Harm asked.

"You fouled me and even though you deny it you know you did." Mac said, "I guess your squid ego just couldn't handle losing to a Marine or as you stated earlier a girl." Then Mac started to leave.

Harm watched her walk away then he got off of the bench and caught up to her and said, "How did you learn to play basketball so well?" He asked.

Mac looked up to him and said, "When I was joined the Corps some of the men taught me. Then I started to played to prove to them I was better then them. There were several times when they would play pick-up games with other divisions or Squids, they would choose me to play. The team we were playing would think that I couldn't play because I was women. They learned the hard way."

"So in other words you hustled people." Harm stated as they walked out to her car.

"Hustled is such an ugly word, I prefer teaching them a lesson." Mac said as Harm laughed. Mac unlocked her car door and placed her bag in the front seat, the she looked at Harm and said, "OK Cheater I'll see you tomorrow at work."

"OK Hustler see you tomorrow." Harm said as Mac got in the Corvette and pulled out of the parking place. Harm stood there and watched her drive away.

**JAG HQ**

**Friday 5:46**

Harm was in his office waiting for Bud to get out court so they could drive to Norfolk for the case the Admiral gave them yesterday afternoon. He was packing up his briefcase; making sure the he had everything; when the file he needed fell on the floor. He reached for it and pulled a muscle. "Oww. Damn it." He said as he stared to rub the pulled arm muscle.

"Something wrong Mate." Mic Brumby said as he poked his head in Harms office.

Harm looked at the annoying Assie and said, "Hi Brumby. No not really I just almost got hustled last night by a Marine. I pushed myself to far and pulled a muscle." Then Harm stopped rubbing the muscle in his arm and looked at Brumby and noticed that he was wearing a suit and tie. "Got plans for tonight?" Harm asked knowing what the answer would be.

Mic took this as a chance to sit down in front of Harms desk thinking that they could have a conversation as two friends, "Yeah tonight Sarah and I are going to hear the Washington Philharmonic. I finally got us tickets, I thought I would surprise her." Mic said to Harm.

"So she doesn't know you're here." Harm said.

"No, that's why it's called a surprise Rabb. Where is she?" Mic asked checking his watch for the time.

"Her and Bud are in court on the Richard's case. I think they were waiting for the Members to return with the verdict." Just as Harm said those words he heard Bud and Mac walk into the Bullpen.

"Man I did not expect that verdict." Bud said.

"Well that's one of things Bud, you have to be able to expect to lose every now and then." Mac said back to him.

"Yeah, Commander Rabb told me it's a right of passage." Bud said back to her.

"Well, Harm should know." Mac said to Bud as they both started laughing, then they both walked into Harm's office.

"Oh we're sorry Sir we didn't know anyone was in here with you." Bud said noticing a person sitting front of Harms desk.

"No, need to worry Bud." Mic said standing up to face Bud and Mac. "It's just me. Hi Sarah."

"Mic. What are you doing here?" Mac said as Mic kissed her quickly on the lips in front of Harm and Bud.

"Well, I've got a surprise for you." Mic said.

"I really don't like surprises Mic." Mac said to him.

"Well I think that you're going to like this one. I've got us two tickets for the Philharmonic tonight, then dinner reservation at La Sienna, the new French restaurant I know you've been wanting to go to." Mic said with a huge smile on his face.

"Mic that's so sweet. But I don't think I have anything to wear and we probably don't have a lot of time." Mac said getting a little nervous.

"Come on Mac you know you have plenty of time, the Admiral told me you can shower and make it to JAG in 11 minutes." Harm said encouraging her. Mic just smiled at Harm.

"Yeah and Ma'am, Harriet told me when she was helping you clean out your closet that you had a lot of evening gowns. She even told me that you still have the one the Mr. Webb bought for you. You know the blue one that tore." Bud said.

"I thought that was government property." Harm said, then Mac shot him an evil look and he just smiled at her.

"Come on Sarah say yes." Mic said to her pleading with her with his eyes.

Mac signed, "All right, give me five minutes to wrap up here then I'll go back to my place and find something to change into."

"Great." Mic said as he kissed her again. Then she left Harms office and went into hers. Mic looked at Harm and Bud and said, "You know I think that she is going to accept the proposal soon."

Bud got a look of horror in his face then he said, "Really Sir what makes you think that she has made up her mind?"

"Well last night when I was talking to her on the phone I asked her about it and she said that her decision was closer then she thought it would be. I know she's going to say yes." Mic said.

"You seem pretty sure of yourself Brumby." Harm said.

"Let's just say I know my girls heart and I know what she wants." Mic responded to him.

"What makes you think that it is you that she wants?" Harm said to Mic.

"I'm the only one for her and no one else has stepped up." He responded.

Harm stood up from his desk, "Maybe they just respect her more." Harm said.

"Or maybe they don't have what it takes to keep a women like that satisfied." Mic said to Harm.

Mac was standing outside Harms office and heard everything that was said and she decided that this would be a good time to enter the office, "OK, I'm ready." Mac said as she reentered Harms office with her cover and briefcase in hand. She decided to play dumb and not say anything about what was said, but she did notice that Mic and Harm looked like they were ready to tear each other apart. Mac took note of this and said, "I can't leave you two alone for five minutes without you two getting ready to kill each other."

"Sarah we were just talking about something." Mic said to her.

"Must of been some topic." Mac said.

"It was." Bud chimed it receiving looks of death from Harm and Mic.

"Well, I think it's about time that you two boys learned to play nice. You never know what's going to happen." Mac said looking at Harm then to Mic. "Like if we don't leave right now we are going to miss the opening."

"Oh yeah." Mic said, "Have a good weekend Lt., Commander."

"You too sir and Colonel." Bud said to Mic and Mac.

"Yeah Mac have a great weekend and don't forget about the deal." Harm said to Mac.

"Trust me Harm I haven't forgotten. In fact even before the deal my mind was made up. Have a good weekend." Mac said to Harm then her and Mic left the office.

"Umm sir can ask what that was all about?" Bud asked Harm after Mic and Mac left.

"Nothing Bud. Just the same old stuff." Harm said as he sat down behind his desk.

"Yeah, you and Brumby still fighting over Mac like two jocks fighting over the head cheerleader." Bud said to Harm.

"We have never fought over Mac. And I would not refer her to as the head cheerleader." Harm said to Bud.

"Yeah right, and my jaw was broken because you were concerned about your client." Bud said rubbing his jaw remembering the pain.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me Lt.?" Harm said emphasizing Buds rank.

'There's a lot I want to tell you sir, but I don't think you would listen.' Bud thought to himself for a minute, then he decided to say, "Sir, we better hurry up and get to Norfolk so we can wrap up this case before tomorrow night."

"Yeah we better leave Bud. I really don't want to work on this case all weekend. We've done a lot of leg work and we should be able to finish it tomorrow. To bad it's a Saturday and we have to work." Harm said.

"Yeah, Harriet's mad at me about that." Bud said as they walked out of Harm's office.

**Mikes Rendezvous Bar and Grill**

**Norfolk, VA**

**Saturday 11:15**

Harm and Bud had wrapped up the case and decided to stay in Norfolk for the night for several reasons. The first being that it would be to late to drive back to DC. Another being that it was raining and Bud didn't want to worry Harriet. And the final reason being that Harm received a phone call from Ketter. It turns out the Ketter is in Norfolk for the weekend and would like to get together for a boy's night out. Ketter told Harm to meet him at Mikes Rendezvous Bar and Grill, because this place makes a hole in the wall look good. And because it was just off base and not a lot of the Navy boys went there.

While waiting for Ketter to show up Bud and Harm meet up with Gunny and Tiner who were there because several of Gunny's Naval friends from New Mexico are in town and wanted to meet up with him. Gunny invited Tiner to come along because knew a few of them from basic training.

Harm was sitting at a table with Bud, Gunny, Tiner, and Ketter. There were some other patrons in the bar drinking, dancing, playing pool or shooting darts. But not too many people. "So Bud how is married life?" Ketter asked Bud.

"It's great Sir. I love Harriet so much." Bud said with a smile that could light up a room.

"Bud's one of the lucky ones who has found someone." Tiner said

"Come on Tiner, I'm sure you have had a lucky string of girls in your love life." Ketter said.

"Well, I can't complain, I've loved a few." Tiner said to Ketter.

"And lost a few. Cause if you had one you wouldn't be here right now." Gunny said to his friend.

"Oh yeah, I don't see you with anyone either." Tiner said to Gunny.

"I just haven't meet the right girl." Gunny responded.

"Well when you meet her don't let her slip away." Harm mumbled.

"What's wrong with him?" Ketter asked Bud.

Bud opened his mouth to respond but Harm quickly said, "Bud if you want to be able to have more children I wouldn't answer that question." Harm threatened Bud, who acknowledged the threat. "There is nothing wrong with me Ketter, I'm fine can't you tell."

"The only thing I can tell buddy is that you have had too much to drink." Ketter said to Harm.

"Well, then it's a good thing I'm not driving." Harm said as he took another drink of his beer. Ketter just laughed at his friend.

"I think this song fits us right now." Bud said. Then everyone at the table listened to try to hear the music.

"Hey Barkeep, turn up the radio." Gunny yelled.

The bartender raised the volume of the radio by using the remote control that he had, and the whole group heard Garth Brooks 'I've Got Friends in Low Places' come over the speakers.

"Well the song fits Ketter." Harm said with a laugh.

"Love you too Harm." Ketter said his friend, as the whole table was laughing.

The whole table fell silent as a radio changed to the radio show Getting the Message Out. "Hi this is Shelly and I've got to send out a special message to a girl named Sarah who lives in Georgetown. It's from her boyfriend and he writes, 'I would like to request 'You Are The Love of my Life'. To my Sarah, because tonight she final accepted my marriage proposal tonight and she is the love of my life and I want the whole world to know. I love you so much Sarah, yours for now and forever, Mic.' Sarah and Mic, I wish you two the best of luck in their future marriage. It's Sammy Kershaw 'You Are the Love of My Life' once again congratulations you two." Shelly said as the opening notes of the song started to play.

The table fell silent again and everyone listened as the music started, the words started coming out of the speakers. As the words came out a tear fell down Harms cheek. Bud just stared at his friend. Ketter put his hand on Harms shoulder. Harm brushed it off and stood up and walked out of the bar. The group looked at each other, but no one said anything. They were listening to the song.

Harm walked back into the bar with something in his hands. He slowly walked towards the table and sat back down. No one at the bar could see what Harm brought back with him. Then as the song started to end Harm turned around and looked at the radio that was above some tables on the wall and he pulled out the handgun that he had with him and shot the radio.

"What the Hell?" The bartender yelled.

"Harm!" Bud and Ketter yelled.

"Commander Rabb." Tiner and Gunny yelled.

"Harm what the hell were you thinking?" Bud yelled.

Harm just put the gun on the table and stared at the radio as it smoked and the bartender put out the mini fire with a fire extinguisher.

Suddenly a voice from the other side of the bar yelled, "Did you see that? That man tried to shot me."

Bud looked at the man who just yelled from the other side of the bar and realized that it was Captain Mike Smith, the man that he and Harm were sent to investigate in Norfolk.

The man approached Harm and said, "I have no idea who the hell you think you are Commander Rabb but I will have your ass kicked out of the Navy because of this. That was attempted murder."

Bud looked up at the man and said, "Captain Smith, I swear Commander Rabb was not trying to shot you."

"How would you know, Lt.? I want this man arrested. Barkeep, I hope you have called the MP's." Smith yelled.

"Yes sir." The Bartender sad back to him.

"Everyone in here is a witness and no one can leave." Smith yelled to a couple of sailors who was trying to leave the bar. "I hope you get a good lawyer Rabb, because you're going to need it."

Harm didn't say anything back to him. Gunny looked at Harm and said, "Sir, Lt. Roberts can be you're lawyer."

"No, I can't." Bud said.

"Why not?" Ketter asked.

"Because he is a witness." Tiner said.

"He's going to need a JAG lawyer to represent him. Someone who is one of the best." Bud said.

"Can't he defend himself." Ketter asked.

"He'll have a fool as a client and the Admiral would never stand for it." Gunny said.

"The Admiral he would do it." Ketter said. Then he received strange looks from the other men and said, "Oh, yeah he wouldn't."

"Well then that leaves one person." Gunny said.

"Yep." Tiner said.

"No." Harm voice said barley as loud as a whisper.

"Sorry, that's who it's going to be." Bud said.

"No." Harm said louder.

"It's has to be Mac." Ketter says.

**Mac's Apartment**

**Saturday 11:59**

Mac had just gotten home from Mic's. On her drive home she was listening the radio show Getting the Message Out and she heard Mic's dedication. She smiled when she heard it and thought that it was sweet of him.

She was home for about ten minutes and in bed when her phone rang. She looked at the annoying device as she reached for it in the darkness of her room. "Hello." She said into in.

"Hello Ma'am, it's Lt. Roberts." Bud said in a worried voice.

"Bud, I just got to bed, this better be important." Mac grumbled to him.

"It is." Bud said. Then said nothing for a few seconds.

"And it is?" Mac said very impatiently.

"Commander Rabb is in the stockade."

"He's where?" Mac sat sitting up in bed and turning on her night stand light.

"He's in the stockade."

"OK, Bud I got that part. But why?"

"That's the part why we need you down here." Bud said.

"Why do I need to be down there? And where are you?" Mac questioned him.

"He need's to have his lawyer present and Norfolk."

"Why can't you be his lawyer, you're already there?" Mac said not understand why she needed to be there.

"Because I'm a witness."

"What the hell did he do? " Mac said.

"I think you better get down here and I'll tell you and you can get his side of the story too." Bud said.

"Fine, I'll be down in two hours." Mac said into the phone.

"Thank you, Ma'am." Bud said in a very relieved voice.

"Oh and Bud. Tell Harm I have a feeling he is going to owe me big time."

"Oh he will." Bud said back to her before the line was disconnected.

**Norfolk Military Police Stockade**

**2:23 am EST**

Mac walked into the MP Stockade and found Bud, Ketter, Gunny, and Tiner all sitting in a conference room, each with a cup of coffee. Mac slowly approached Bud and looked at him. "OK Lt., tell me what I am doing here and why I just drove two hours in the rain."

Bud stood up and took a deep breath, "Well you see Ma'am they are holding Commander Rabb on several counts."

"What happened Bud?" Mac questioned him.

"We're not even sure what happened." Gunny said, thereby receiving an exacerbated look from Mac. "Ma'am."

"He means he knows what we saw, but we just can't understand why he did it." Tiner said backing Gunny up.

"What did he do?" Mac yelled at the four Naval Officers.

Bud looked at Ketter, then Ketter took a deep breath and said, "You're not going to believe us when we tell you."

"Did he steal a plane?" Mac guessed.

"No." the men responded.

"Stole dress whites from a stripper?"

Gunny, Tiner, and Ketter looked at Mac like she had lost her mind and Bud finally said, "No."

"Did he shot someone?" She guessed again.

"Not someone." Ketter said.

"What did he shot?" Mac asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"The radio." Ketter mumbled.

"The what?" Mac said leaning towards Ketter to hear him better.

"The radio." Ketter repeated.

"OK. Let me get this straight Commander Harmon Rabb is being held in the MP Stockade in Norfolk, on several accounts for shooting a radio." Mac stated to the group.

"There's more." Bud said.

"Spill it Lt. before I call Harriet and tell her a few things." Mac threaded.

"Captain Mike Smith was standing by the radio when the Commander shot it and the Captain is claming that Commander Rabb was trying to shot him." Bud explained.

"Why would the Captain think that Harm was shooting at him?" Mac questioned.

"Well earlier today Commander Rabb and I were investigating Captain Smith on sexual harassment charges. He was talking to the Captain and the Captain said something about women that the Commander did not think was appropriate to say. Well, Commander Rabb kind of said something to the point of that if they were not on base and he heard him say that comment about women he would have to hurt him." Bud explained.

"So, Harm threatened the Captain earlier." Mac stated.

"Yes." Bud said.

Mac looked at Bud and took a deep breath, "Has Commander Rabb said anything to any of you since this thing started?"

"The only thing that he said was the he didn't want you as his lawyer." Ketter said.

"Then what am I doing here?" Mac demanded to know.

"You're the only one who can get him out of this." Gunny said.

"Plus we didn't think it would be smart to call the Admiral." Tiner added.

"OK. Where is Harm so I can get his story?" Mac said. The four men once again exchanged worried glances. "Ketter you know Harm the best, where is he?"

Ketter took a deep breath and said, "The drunk tank."

"WHAT?" Mac yelled at Ketter.

Gunny and Tiner grabbed their ears at the sudden outburst from the Marine Lt. Colonel. "I can feel the hangover forming." Gunny whispered to Tiner.

"Right now Gunnery Sergeant your hangover is the least of your worries." Mac said to Gunny in her marine devil dog voice.

"Yes, Ma'am." Gunny said to her wincing at the tone of her voice.

"Are any of you being held on anything?" Mac asked the men as she sat down.

"No, we wanted you to be here when they took our statements." Bud said.

"OK lets get it started." Mac said. "Bud find the MP on call and get me a strong cup of coffee."

"Yes Ma'am." Bud said as he stood up and walked to the MP information desk.

**6:47am EST**

Tiner and Gunny left the MP station around 4:15am after they gave the officer their statements with Mac present. Ketter and Bud also gave their statements earlier in the morning. They have decided to stay until Harm gives his statement. But mostly they are staying to see if Mac tries to kill Harm while he's in custody.

Ketter and Bud are playing a games of Gin Rummy while waiting for the MP's to wake the people in the Drunk Tank. Mac is asleep in a chair with Ketters jacket draped over her. Ketter looks over at her, then turns back to Bud and says, "So think she'll kill him?"

"No, she'll probably just make him regret being born, coming back to JAG, or something like that." Bud looks over at Mac, then continues, "This is one thing that she is not going to let him forget. And I don't think she is going to let us forget either."

"You think." Was Ketters only response to Bud.

"Could you two keep it down. There are those of us who you don't want to piss off." Mac said sitting up in the chair.

"Aren't you already pissed off Mac." Ketter said to her with a sappy sweet smile..

"No, sir she's just miffed. You haven't seen her pissed." Bud informed Ketter.

"Bud I'm sure the Lt. Commander can tell the difference between my moods." Mac said to the two men as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Mac, have you thought of a way to defend Harm yet?" Ketter asked Mac as she sat down at the table with them.

"I need to speak with him first." Mac said rubbing her neck to get the kinks out.

Ketter leaned over and whispered to Bud, "For some reason I don't think there is going to be a lot a calm talking in that room."

"Jack, do you really think I'm going to yell at Harm?" Mac asked him.

"No, I don't think it. I know you're going to do it." Ketter told her.

Just then the door opened and an MP Sergeant walked in. "Excuse me. But Commander Rabb and the others from the Drunk Tank are up. Is one of you Lt. Roberts?"

Bud stood up, "That's me."

"Good, Commander Rabb has asked for you, something about being his lawyer while we take his statement." The Sergeant finished, then he started to escort Bud out of the room.

"Excuse me Sergeant, I am Commander Rabb's attorney." Mac said as she stood up and approached the Sergeant.

"Yes Ma'am, right this way." The Sergeant said as he and Mac left he room.

Bud sat back down and looked at Ketter. "Wouldn't you love to be a fly on the wall while he tells her what happened?"

"Whenever Mac and Harm are in a room together I want to be a fly on the wall." Ketter said back to him.

**Sunday Morning**

**Interrogation Room**

**7:00 am EST**

Harm is sitting at a table holding his head in his hands, with a cup of strong black coffee in front of him. He was experiencing the worst hangover of his life. Harm heard the door open and a person enter the room. "Bud, please tell me you have aspirin?" Harm mumbled into his hands. Then a bottle of aspirin was placed next to him. "Thank you." Then Harm looked at the bottle of aspirin and noticed that there a hand on the bottle. A hand with a Marine ring on it and was that was not Buds. "Bud, tell me you got a manicure and you suddenly became a Marine."

"Guess again Sailor." Mac said to Harm.

Harm picked his head up and squinted at Mac, "Hi Mac, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm great Harm. I got home last night slipped into bed, almost asleep when Bud calls me. He tells me to get Norfolk because you're in jail. I drive for two hours in the rain. I get here and find out from Tiner, Gunny, Bud, and Ketter that you shot a radio. Then they tell me you're being charged on several different accounts." Mac paused then smiled, "And for my favorite part, when I ask them where you are they tell me the Drunk Tank. So I can't even see you until the MP's wake everyone up. So I end up trying to sleep in a plastic chair. I woke up to the sound of Bud and Ketter playing gin rummy." Mac then stopped talking and looked at Harm for a few seconds, "So Harm, how was you're night?" She said with a sweet smile.

"Where's Bud?" Harm said opening the aspirin bottle.

"He can't defend you, he's a witness." Mac stated.

"I don't care." He said with two aspirins in his mouth.

"You should care because know for a fact that your military career is on the line." Mac stated.

"What?" Harm said to her.

"You heard me." Mac said to him.

"How?" Harm grumbled into his coffee cup.

"Well for starters…" Mac started to say when the door opened. Mac and Harm both looked at the door. Mac snaps to attention while Harm hits his head on the table. "Sir."

"At ease Colonel." Admiral Chegwidden said to Mac, then he turned to Rabb. "Commander Harmon Rabb Junior get your six in gear!"

Then Harm slowly stood up and looked the Admiral, "Sir." Harm said to the best of his ability.

"Commander Rabb, would like to tell me why I received a call from the SEANAV at 0500 this morning about you, Captain Smith, and a radio!" The Admiral bellowed at Harm. Harm just stood there and staggered a bit. "I am waiting Commander!"

"Sir, I believe that Commander Rabb is suffering from Post-Alcohol Syndrome." Mac said.

The Admiral slowly turned to Mac and said, "Why thank you Colonel. But I think that I could have guessed that Rabb was suffering from a hang over." The Admiral sat down in one of the chairs. "Mac sit down." Mac looked at the Admiral and sat down, Harm moved slightly to sit down. The Admiral looked at him, "I don't remember saying anything to you Rabb. Square those shoulders and suck it up sailor!" Then Harm stood fast and looked at Mac and the Admiral. "Mac, what do you know about what happened?"

"I only know what Tiner, Gunny, Bud, and Ketter have stated in their statements. What I want to know is what Commander Rabb was thinking." Mac said to the Admiral.

"You are not the only one." The Admiral said.

"Sir, permission to speak." Harm said.

"No." The Admiral responded.

"Sir if you would please listen to me." Harm pleaded.

"Commander Rabb do you have any idea how much trouble your six is in. Let me read the charges to you." The Admiral then pulled out a piece of paper and started to read it, "Reckless Discharge of a Weapon, Carrying a Concealed Weapon, Conduct Unbecoming of an Officer, Threatening a Superior Officer, and my personal favorite recommendation for a Dishonorable Discharge and time in Leavenworth." The Admiral stops and looks at Harm and says, "What the hell did you do and what were you thinking, Rabb?"

"Permission to speak Sir." Harm said.

"Granted." The Admiral responded.

"I do not wish to have Colonel MacKenzie as council." Harm stated.

The Admiral looked at Mac, who was just shaking her head. The Admiral then took a deep breath, "Why not Rabb?"

Harm took a deep breath and slowly said, "I do not think that Colonel MacKenzie would be the best person to represent me at trail."

"Commander Rabb have you lost your mind." The Admiral said.

"No sir." Rabb responded.

"You know as well as I know that Colonel MacKenzie is the best person to represent you. And besides you don't have a choice."

"Yes Sir." Rabb said

"OK Rabb, now you have to tell us what happened and why?" The Admiral said, "Have a seat Rabb." Then the Admiral turned to Mac and said, "Could you please go find the Sergeant to take Rabb's statement."

"Yes Sir." Was Mac's response, then she left the room.

As soon as the door was closed, the Admiral turned to Harm and said, "OK Harm, why don't you want Mac to defend you?"

"I don't want her involved in this case."

"Too late give me the real reason."

Harm took a deep breath and asked, "I can't tell you Sir."

"Why the hell not?" The Admiral said to Harm.

"You're my CO and my CO would not want to hear the reason." Harm said.

"Do you know why you did it?" The Admiral asked.

"I don't know Sir." Harm said.

"Well Rabb, then you better hope that opposing council doesn't ask what you were thinking about when you pulled the trigger. Because then she will find out."

"Who is opposing council?" Harm asked.

"Lt. Singer." The Admiral stated.

"Great. That woman would love to have me discharged because it would get her closer to being the JAG." Harm exclaimed.

"It would have been Bud, but he was a witness." The Admiral told Harm to calm him down, "Lt Alderidge will sit second chair."

"Who will sit second chair for Mac?" Harm asked.

"No one she can handle the case." The Admiral said as the door opened.

"Sergeant Jones, reporting as ordered Sir." Jones said as he and Mac entered the room.

"Thank you Sergeant. Colonel. OK Rabb tell us what happened." The Admiral instructed Harm.

Harm began to give his statement. He admitted that he was drunk and had too much to drink. He told them that he was sitting at the table with the other men and they were talking about different things, when a song came on the radio. When this song came on, Harm did not know what came over him. He walked out to the car, opened his briefcase and took out his gun. When he came back into the bar he shot the radio. Jones questioned Harm about the argument he had with Smith earlier in the day. Harm said that he did inform Smith that if they were different people, he would have shown Smith that you do not talk bad about women. When asked if he knew that Smith was at the bar, Harm answered no.

**8:45**

The Sergeant had just finished up questioning Harm about the incident. Harm, Mac, and the Admiral are getting ready to leave the interrogation room when Mac's cel phone rings.

"Hello." She said as she picked it up, "Oh Hi. Oh that's right, listen Mic I can't make it I'm in Norfolk and I really can't tell you why. OK that's no problem, sure. Yeah I know." Then Mac moves her head and notices the look on Harms face, it is one of hurt and pain, "Listen Mic I've got to go. No I really won't have time, but I promise you that we can get together later, maybe next week. Yeah, OK. Bye." Then she hung up the phone, "Sorry about that." Mac said to Harm and the Admiral.

"Did you have plans this morning?" The Admiral asked.

"Sort of, Mic and I were going to go out for brunch then to the Museum of Natural History." Mac said, "But we'll just reschedule."

"You've got a lot of time." Harm muttered to himself.

"What Commander?" The Admiral questioned.

"Nothing Sir. I was just thinking about how nice a brunch would be." Harm responded.

"You know I think I agree with Harm, food would be nice." Mac said as the three of them left the room and walked to the conference room that Bud and Ketter were in. "I wonder if Bud and Ketter might have picked up some food?"

The three of them entered the room to find Bud and Ketter asleep. Mac looked at the table and noticed half a dozen donuts, she picked one up and started to eat it. "Mac you can't eat that." Harm said.

"It's fresh." She responded taking another bite.

Then the Admiral picked one up and took a bite, "Yeah, their fresh and I'm hungry."

"Well I think that since it's Harms fault we're out here he should treat us to breakfast." Mac said finishing her donut.

"Good idea Colonel." The Admiral said with a smile, "Rabb, you are to treat myself and the Colonel to breakfast."

Harm took a donut, sat down and said, "Can we add Disobeying a Direct Order to my list of charges."

"Don't temp me." The Admiral responded.

"Should we wake them?" Mac asked pointing at the sleeping sailors.

"We should." Harm said.

"OK, we'll do it my favorite way." The Admiral said, he took a deep breath and in his Admiral voice said, "Attention on Deck!"

"What?" Ketter said as he flew out of his seat. Bud jumped out of his seat and stood at attention.

"Come on boy's we're going home after Harm feeds us." Mac told Bud and Ketter who were dazed and confused.

"OK." Ketter said. Then the group left to go back to DC.

**JAG HQ**

**Monday 8:37am EST**

Mac is sitting in her office reading over statements that were left by the different people who witnessed Harm shoot the radio. She had noticed that only Ketter and Bud mentioned a tear running down Harms cheek. Mac made a note of this, knowing that she would have to ask them about it. Mac started reading Captain Smith's service record when Tiner knock on her door. Mac looked up and said, "Yes, Tiner."

"Ma'am the Admiral would like to see you and Commander Rabb in his office." Tiner stated.

"Thank you Tiner." Mac said as she stood up from her desk. She started to walk to Harms office and noticed that the door was closed, the blinds were drawn and shut, and the lights were on. So she knocked at the door.

"Enter." Harm said to the knock.

Mac opened the door and saw Harm sitting at his desk, "The Admiral wants to see us in his office."

"About what?" Harm questioned her as he stood up.

"I don't know, remember I can only tell the time without looking not read minds." Mac responded to him as they walked to the Admirals office.

Tiner saw them coming and said, "He's expecting you."

"Thank you Tiner." Mac said to him.

They walked into the Admirals office and before they could even announce themselves the Admiral said, "Sit. Commander Rabb as of this time forward all of your duties at JAG are being suspended."

"What Sir?" Harm exclaimed.

"It's not my order, it comes from the SEANAV. He thinks that since you are going to be going through a court marital hearing that you should not be working on any cases." The Admiral then looked at Mac. "How is the case proceeding?"

Mac looked at the Admiral, "I just started to review Smiths record and so far he is clean. I read all of the statements from the people at the bar and those who witnessed the alleged threat. Unfortunately all of the statements correspond with each other and are easy to follow. The prosecution has motive."

"What do you have Colonel?" The Admiral asked.

"To be honest sir. A whole lot of nothing." Mac stated bluntly.

"Gee, I feel great knowing my lawyer has so much faith in me." Harm said sarcastically.

"Well it would help if my client would tell me what the hell he was thinking when he did it." Mac said to Harm.

"Mac, I'm not even sure what I was thinking. There were a lot of thoughts going on in my head at that time." harm said back to her.

"Harm if you tell me what you were thinking then I can use it as a defense. Until you talk to me you have nothing. Just your word adjust witness testimony. And at this point I would have to say that you have a slim chance of winning if you don't talk to me." Mac stated.

"There's nothing to say." Harm said to her.

"Sir can you make it a direct order." Mac said to the Admiral.

"I can, but I won't. But I will say this opening statements are tomorrow morning and Singer has that 'going-for-the-jugular' look in her eyes whenever someone mentions this case. Colonel I think you better find a motive or you might have to go with insanity." The Admiral paused then looked at Harm who had a shocked look on his face, "Lord knows we can get people to say that he is insane." Then the Admiral and Mac smiled. "Dismissed Colonel."

Mac stood up and said, "Yes Sir." Then she left the room.

Then the Admiral turned to Harm and said, "I would be worried Harm. She's asking prosecution questions and she's defense."

"I know Sir." Harm said.

"Then you also know that she is going to find out the reason for your actions one way or another."

"I know Sir."

"Good as long as we're both sure of this. Now I would like you to update Lt. Roberts on your cases because he will be taking them over for you." The Admiral said.

Harm then stood up, and said "Yes Sir." Then he left the office.

**JAG HQ**

**Mac's Office**

**10:47 PM EST**

Mac was staring at a Bud's statement and then it hit her. She started to read the others and noticed that they all mentioned a song, but no one knew what the song meant to Harm. She quickly started to dial a few people on the phone to get some information about this song.

**JAG HQ**

**Tuesday**

**9:30 am**

Mac and Harm are sitting at the defense table while Captain Smith and Lt. Albright are sitting at the other. Singer is starting her opening statements. She looks the members over and starts to speak. "In today's society people take threats pretty seriously. Well on the afternoon of this past Saturday, Commander Rabb threatened Captain Michael Smith. Later that same day Commander Rabb was at a bar where he fired his gun at Captain Smith. Commander Rabb's attorney will tell you that he was not firing at Captain Smith, but at a radio. You will hear testimony from several people who witnessed the threat and the attempted assault on Captain Smith. It is your job to listen to this testimony and decide the fate of Commander Rabb. But the truth clearly lies in favor of Captain Smith. Thank you." Singer said then she sat down.

"Colonel MacKenzie." The judge said to Mac.

Mac looked at Harm before she stood up, "Thank you Sir." Mac walked over to the members and started to speak, "As the Commanders attorney it is my job to protect him and to get you to believe that he is innocent. But as prosecution has stated that the facts do lie with Captain Smith. That is some of the facts. Yes, Commander Rabb did threaten Captain Smith. Yes, Commander Rabb did fire a weapon in a bar that Captain Smith was in. And yes, this behavior was unbecoming of an officer. However all of these actions do have justifiable reasons for why they occurred. During the course of this trail you will hear testimony that will prove that fact. From that fact you will understated that Commander Rabb had no other choice then to react the way that he did. Thank you." Then Mac sat back down.

Harm leaned over to her and whispered, "Did you just tell them I was guilty?"

Mac looked at him and whispered, "You are on some counts. It's a matter of perception."

12:47

Lt. Singer is questioning Captain Smith about his conversation with Harm. "If you would please tell the court of the conversation that you and Commander Rabb had the day in question."

"Commander Rabb and I were talking about the sexual harassment charges that another officer is placing on me. When all of the sudden he tells me that he would hurt me if he ever got the chance." Smith said to the court room.

"What happened later that night, Captain?" Singer asked.

"Some buddies and I went to Mike's for a couple of drinks. Well there we are just talking and laughing about things. When all of the sudden the Commander pulls out his gun and shoots at me."

"Objection your Honor. It has not been proven that Commander Rabb was shooting at the Captain." Mac stated to the judge.

"Sustained. Captain, it has not been proven if Commander Rabb was shooting at you. Please rephrase you statement." The judge stated to Smith.

"Yes Sir. Then Commander Rabb pulled his gun and shoot it towards me." Smith restated to the court room.

"Thank you Captain." Singer said to him, then turning to Mac, "You're witness Colonel."

Mac stood up and walked towards the witness booth and looked at Smith and said, "Captain Smith do you remember what you said to Commander Rabb when he threatened you?"

"I was telling him that I did not make unwanted sexual advances towards the other officer." Smith said to Mac as his eyes followed her back to the defense table.

Mac picked up her notebook and said, "Isn't true that you said something to the point of 'I've never given a woman anything she didn't want.'"

Smith looked at Singer for a moment waiting for her to object, "I might have said something like that, but those weren't my words."

"Those weren't you're words. Well how about these words, 'The only reason why these charges are being brought against me is because I thought she wasn't good enough for me. A man has to have standards and one of them has to be that a women knows her place.' Were those you're words Captain?" Mac said to him.

"I might have said something like that." Smith said trying to remain calm.

"You might have said something like that, could you have also said something to the fact that women deserve to be beaten because they are a lesser being then men?" Mac said approaching Smith.

"Objection your Honor, defense is bandaging the witness." Singer said to the court room as she jumped out of her chair.

"Over ruled."

"Did you say that to Commander Rabb on the day in question?" Mac said to Smith. Smith that sat there and didn't say a word to her. "Do you need me to repeat the question Captain Smith?" Smith just looked at Mac and held his tongue. "Captain answer the question did you say those words to Commander Rabb on the day in question?"

"Your Honor. Defense is badgering the witness." Singer protested again.

"Your Honor the witness will not answer the question." Mac said the judge.

The judge looked at Smith and said, "Captain answer the question."

Smith looked at Mac and said, "Yes I said that Commander Rabb."

"So basically you told Commander Rabb that women are worthless and should be beaten." Mac said.

"Objection your honor. Defense is putting words in the witness mouth." Singer exclaimed.

"Sustained, Colonel rephrase."

"Yes your Honor." Mac said to the judge, then she took a deep breath and said, "Captain Smith why do you think that Commander Rabb was shooting at you?"

"Because he said he would hurt me if he ever heard me say those things again." Smith said to Mac.

"How far away were you from Commander Rabb when the shooting took place?" Mac asked.

"About thirty feet away."

"What was the noise level in the bar?" Mac asked.

"It was a little noisy."

"What noise were there?"

"A lot of people talking, laughing, a radio, people playing pool and darts." Smith stated in an unsure voice.

"So there was noise in the bar. Did Commander Rabb say anything to you at the bar?"

"No."

"When did you first notice that Commander Rabb was at the bar?" Mac asked.

"I noticed him when I entered the bar."

"Did Commander Rabb do anything to acknowledged your presence when you noticed him?" Mac asked Smith.

"Yeah he shot at me." Smith stated with a slight laugh.

"Objection your honor and I ask that the witnesses words be sticker from the record." Mac said looking at the judge.

"Agreed. The members will ignore the witness last words. Captain please answer the Colonel's questions."

Smith looked at the judge then to Mac, "NO he did not do anything."

"Thank you." Mac said to Smith, "I have no further questions for this witness." Mac said, then she sat down next to Harm.

"The witness is dismissed and we will have an hour recess for lunch." The judge said then he banged his gavel.

Harm looked at Mac and said, "What type of questions were those? I thought you were on my side. It feels like you're helping Signer and not you're own client."

Mac stood you and put her things in her briefcase, took a deep breath and said to Harm, "I'm trying to save you're six and if you don't like it too damn bad, considering the fact that you are not helping me out at all. I have to try to find anything that I can use to save you." Then she turned and walked away.

**JAG Headquarters**

**Thursday**

**10:30 am EST**

For the past two days Singer has called several witness to the stand and all of the recounted the same event. Singer also called Bud, Ketter, Tiner, and Gunny to the stand. She asked them about what they were talking about and what they were thinking when Harm shot the radio. All said they were confused and didn't know why they did it. When Mac questioned them she used them as character witnesses and all said that Harm was a great officer and he always stood up for the rights of people.

"Does the defense have any other witnesses?" The judge asked Mac.

"Yes your Honor. Defense would like to call Shelly Slander to the stand." Mac said as a women in the benches stood up.

"Objection, prosecution has not had the time to review this witness." Singer stated.

"Colonel is this true?" The judge said to Mac.

"If the court would please give defense some leeway it would be greatly appreciated." Mac said to the judge with a slight smile and hoping that he would let Shelly Slander be a witness.

"Explain?" The judge demanded.

"This witness was unknown at the time when the trail started. I have been trying to get a hold of Ms. Slander for a few days. Last night she finally called me and was able to gather the data that was needed for the case. I did not have time to inform the prosecution about her and I have not had the time to effectively prepare questioning for the witness." Mac said then she took a deep breath and continued, "Shelly Slander works for the radio program that was playing when Commander Rabb shot the radio. Ms. Slander has with her a transcript of the message that was played around the time that the radio was shot. It is my hope that this will shed some light on the incident and help prove Commander Rabb's case." Mac said.

The judge took a moment then finally said, "Objection over ruled. Ms. Slander may take the stand."

Shelly walked up to the stand and took the oath then sat down in the witness chair. Mac approached Shelly and asked, "Ms. Slander could you please explain to the court what your radio show is?"

"Sure, I DJ a nightly radio show call Getting the Message Out on WKBX 103.7. The show allows people to fax, e-mail, mail, or phone the station and get a message out to a person who might be listening to the radio. The person also request a song for the person also." Shelly stated to the court.

"On the night in question what types of request were called in?" Mac asked.

"We had a lot of what I call 'I love you calls', those are when people call in calls just to say I love you. There were a few 'I miss you calls' and 'I'm glad I'm divorcing you calls.' Those are the ones I hate the most." Shelly said with a laugh.

"Understandable." Mac said with a smile. Then she walked over to the defense table and picked up a sheet of paper, handed one copy to Singer, another to the judge, and a third sheet to Shelly. "This is a copy of the transcript from the program that night, Defense Exhibit Number 7. Is this the correct data?"

Shelly looked at it for a moment then said with a smile, "Yes it is I remember this one message especially."

"Could you please the message the came in at 11:20?" Mac said as she turned to the page that the message was on.

Shelly started to read the message verbatim. "Sure, it reads; 'Hi this is Shelly and I've got to send out a special message to a girl named Sarah who lives in Georgetown. It's from her boyfriend and he writes, 'I would like to request 'You Are The Love of my Life'. To my Sarah, because tonight she final accepted my marriage proposal tonight and she is the love of my life and I want the whole world to know. I love you so much Sarah, yours for now and forever, Mic.' Sarah and Mic, I wish you two the best of luck in their future marriage. It's Sammy Kershaw 'You Are the Love of My Life.' once again congratulations you two.' Then I played the song."

As Shelly read aloud the message Mac followed along and then it hit her that this was the message that Mic sent out to her. A million thoughts ran through her head about what this meant and if they even related to each other. She remained clam on the outside even thought inside she was ready to kill Harm. She looked to Harm and he was looking at Shelly with a blank expression on his face. She then looked over at Bud, Tiner, Ketter, and Gunny. Bud's jaw had dropped, Ketter was shaking his head, while Tiner and Gunny were trying to remember the message. Mac then saw the Admiral place his hand over his face and run it over his head, like he does whenever he is frustrated. Mac's eyes then went over to Singer who had an odder then usual expression on her face.

When Shelly finished reading the message Mac looked at her and said, "Do you know anything about the two people in the message?"

"I only know what the message said, it was faxed in that morning. My produced gave it to me and said it was a good to play. So I did." Shelly said.

"Thank you Ms. Slander for you assistance it has been greatly appreciated." Mac said to Shelly, then she turned to Singer and said, "Your witness."

Singer stood up and said, "No questions for this witness."

"All right, Ms. Slander you are dismissed." The judge said, then Shelly walked out of the court room.

Then Mac stood up and said, "Defense request a recess your Honor."

"Granted court will take a 15 minute recess then we will resume." The judge said and then he banged his gavel.

Mac quickly turned to Harm and whispered, "We have to talk. Conference room." Then Mac picked up her briefcase and walked out of the court room. Harm followed trying to suck up his pride that seemed to be on the floor.

**Conference Room**

**11:06**

Harm sat down at the table and took a deep breath. Then Mac entered the room and sat across from him. She watched him for about a minute then she broke the silence, "Anything you need to tell me?"

"It's not what you think." Harm mumbled.

"Really then what is it?" Mac questioned.

"Nothing."

"Nothing." Mac repeated to him.

"That's right nothing." Harm said getting irritated.

"Well I have to say that this is a first. The first time nothing is going to get you court marshaled." Mac said a little bit on the irritated side.

"Mac, what she just said did nothing to the case." Harm stated.

"Harm she just gave you motive and from the way that the Admiral, Bud and Ketter were reacting I would say that it's true." Mac said.

"All she did was read a request for two people I don't know." Harm said looking at the wall.

"For two people you don't know." Mac said not believing a word he had just said.

"Yeah."

"Well you had a pretty strange reaction." Mac said with a sarcastic gleam in her voice. Then she took a breath and said, "Level with me. Why did you shot the radio?"

"I don't know."

"I think you do, you just don't want to say." Mac said as she stood up.

"What are you going to do now?" Harm asked as he watched her walk to the door.

"I'm going to go outside for the next 8 minutes and figure out how to get you out of this hole." Mac said as she walked out of the conference room.

As Mac walked outside for the remaining time, Harm sat in the conference room and thought about everything that had occurred in the court room and in the conference room with Mac. He had a hard time believing what he had done and how he had lied to Mac and to himself. He slowly stood up and walked back into the court room. After a few minutes Mac walked into the court room and sat down next to Harm at the table. She didn't look at him or say anything to him.

Then the judge came back in and called court to order. He called Mac to attention and asked, "Does defense have any other witnesses?"

"No your honor." Mac said.

"Does the prosecution have any other witnesses?" The judge said to Singer.

Singer stood up and said, "Yes your Honor. Defense calls Commander Harmon Rabb to the strands."

The judge took a moment, he was waiting for Mac to object or for her to do something. When she did not he simply said, "Commander Rabb."

Harm looked at Mac, she kept on looking forward and did not acknowledge him. He stood up and approached the stand, took the oath and sat down. Singer approached him with one of her sickening-fake-smiles on her face. "Good morning Commander."

"Good morning Lt." Harm responded to her.

"Commander Rabb could you please tell the court of the night question?" Singer said.

Harm told the court of the night. Meeting Ketter at the bar, having a few drinks, playing pool and darts, talking with Ketter, Gunny, Tiner, and Bud about things. Then about shooting the radio and being arrested.

"When you heard that message being played what were you thinking about?" Singer questioned.

"I was thinking about a lot of things, but I don't remember exactly what." Harm stated to her.

"All right lets start more basic then. Do you know anyone named Mic?" Singer said.

"Yes." Harm said with a little bit of venom in his voice.

"Who is he and how do you know him?" Singer asked.

"Lt. Commander Mic Brumby, he was an exchange lawyer from the Royal Austrian Navy. He was stationed at JAG."

"We're you friends?"

"We were colleagues." Harm said.

"Do you know anyone named Sarah?" Singer asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes." Harm responded to her.

"Who is she?" Singer asked.

"My grandmother." Harm responded. A few people in the court room stated to laugh at this comment, but were quickly silenced by a look from the judge.

"Let me rephrase the question Commander. Do you know anyone in this room named Sarah?" Singer said.

"Yes."

"Who would that person be and what is your relationship to this person?"

"Lt. Colonel MacKenzie, she is a colleague." Harm said looking at Mac, but she did not look back she was too busy writing something down.

"Do Colonel MacKenzie and Mr. Brumby have a relationship?" Singer asked.

Harm looked over at Mac then he turned back to Singer and said, "Yes they do."

"Could you have been thinking about Colonel MacKenzie when the message was played?" Singer asked.

"I don't remember." Harm said, slightly grinding his teeth.

"Do you think that Mr. Brumby and Colonel MacKenzie are the Mic and Sarah in the request?"

"I don't know, it could just be a coincidence." Harm said.

"Really could it also have been a coincidence that you can't stand that thought of Colonel MacKenzie being with Mr. Brumby that you shot at my client thinking that he was Mr. Brumby?" Singer said excitedly to Harm.

"Objection, speculation." Mac said from her chair.

"Sustained. Lt. Singer stick to the facts." The judge said as Mac sat back down.

"Yes sir. Let me rephrase is it possible that you could have mistaken Captain Smith as Mr. Brumby when you were in the bar?" Singer said in a calmer voice.

"No, I did not know Captain Smith was in the bar until he yelled that I was trying to kill him after I set the gun down." Harm said.

"Then how do you explain why you shot the radio?" Singer asked.

"I'm not sure, I was thinking about a lot of things when I did it." harm said.

"Was one of the things you were thinking about Colonel MacKenzie and Mr. Brumby?" Singer asked.

"It might have been, I'm not sure." Harm stated once again.

"What are you sure of Commander besides shooting a radio." Singer said very snidely.

"Objection." Mac said.

"Prosecution retracts the last statement." Singer said to the court, then she turned back to Harm and said, "During the whole night did you possible think about Colonel MacKenzie and Mr. Brumby?"

"Yes." Harm said softly.

"Why?" Singer asked.

Harm took a deep breath and said, "I knew that Mac, Colonel MacKenzie would be telling Mr. Brumby if she was going to accept his proposal or not. And when I heard the request I knew she accepted it."

Singer eyebrows shot up at the last part of the statement, "So you just told the court that you knew that the message was for Colonel MacKenzie?"

"No." Harm said.

"But Commander Rabb you just said that when you heard the request you knew she accepted the proposal. We can have your statement read back to you." Singer said with an evil smile.

"No, that's all right." Harm said.

"So you heard the request and you knew that Colonel MacKenzie had accepted the proposal. How did you feel about this news?"

"I was shocked."

"Why?"

Harm looked over at Mac and said, "I never thought that she would do it."

"Why did you think that she would never say yes?" Singer asked.

"I never expected it." Harm said.

"Wasn't it a possibility?"

"I guess it was, but I didn't want to admit it."

"Why didn't you want to admit it Commander?"

Harm stopped looking at Mac and turned back to Singer and said, "I'm not sure."

"Come on Commander you have to know why you wouldn't want to admit it to yourself?" Singer said to Harm.

"I'm not sure." Harm said.

"You didn't want to admit it to yourself because you knew if she said yes you would lose her. Isn't that true Commander?" Singer said in a louder voice to Harm.

"I'm not sure." Harm said to her, getting irritated.

"Why we're you scared that she would say yes Commander?" Singer demanded.

"Objection, badgering." Mac said quickly standing up.

"Over ruled." The judge said, then Mac sat back down.

"Answer the question Commander. Why were you scared that she would say yes Commander?" Singer demanded again.

"I'm not sure." Harm said again.

"Commander. Why were you scared that she would say yes?" Singer demanded again while raising her voice to nearly yelling at Harm.

"Objection." Mac said again.

"Overruled. Commander answer the question." The judge said.

Harm took a deep breath and said, "I was scared I would lose my friend."

Singer smiled then said, "Is it true that you love Colonel MacKenzie?"

"Objection." Mac yelled as she stood up from her chair.

"Colonel MacKenzie if you object one more time I will have you thrown out of my courtroom." The judge said, then Mac sat back down.

"I'll repeat the question Commander Rabb do you love Colonel MacKenzie?"

Harm looked around the room. He noticed that mostly everyone in the courtroom was on the edge of their seat, expect for Captain Smith and Mac. Captain Smith was staring at Singer like she had lost her mind. Mac on the other hand was just staring at him with a blank expression waiting for the answer.

"Commander?" Singer said to Harm.

"Yes." Harm whispered. He then looked at Mac and noticed that she did nothing.

Everyone in the courtroom started talking at once. The judge banged his gavel a few times to get their attention and shouted, "Order. Order." Then everyone quieted down.

"Thank you Commander Rabb. Prosecution has no further questions your Honor. However we do request to have Colonel MacKenzie removed as counsel due to the facts that Commander Rabb has just stated." Singer said.

"What? Approach." The judge said as Mac and Singer approached the bench. The judge looked at Singer and said, "Why should she be removed?"

"What he just said must have effected Colonel MacKenzie and I do not think that she has what it will take to finish the case." Singer said.

Mac restrained herself from hitting the blond idiot, "I assure you Lt. Singer that I am fine and plan on carrying this case until the end." Mac stated to her.

"I see no problem here." The judge stated. "You're excused." Mac and Singer started walking back to their tables, then the judge said, "Request denied. You're witness Colonel MacKenzie."

Mac approached the witness stand and looked at Harm for a moment, then started her cross examination. "I think it's best if we get this case back on track. Commander Rabb did you know Captain Smith was in the bar when you shot the radio?"

Harm looked at Mac, he was a little shocked at her question. He hadn't expected her to be so professional, but this didn't surprise him. "No, I did not know he was in the bar. "

"Was it you're intention to hurt anyone in the bar when you fired you're weapon?" Mac asked.

"No."

"What was you're intention when you fired the weapon?"

Harm chuckled a bit then said, "To stop the song from playing."

"Why didn't you just ask the bartender to turn the radio off?" Mac asked.

"I wasn't thinking straight."

"Getting back to you're threat on Captain Smith earlier that day. If given the opportunity would you fulfill that threat?"

"No Ma'am. I basically said those things to scare the Captain." Harm said, glad to see that Mac was sticking to the facts of the case.

"So you gave Captain Smith an empty threat, that you had no intention of keeping. Correct?" Mac said to Harm.

"Yes." Harm said.

"You also fired a weapon in public because you were not thinking straight. Is that also correct Commander?"

"Yes." Harm said again.

"No further questions." Mac said as she sat down.

"You may step down Commander." The judge said to Harm. All the eyes in the courtroom followed him back to his seat next to Mac.

"Does either defense or Prosecution have another witnesses?" The judge asked.

"No Sir." Mac and Singer responded to him.

"Good, tomorrow at 0900 hours we will hear closing arguments. Till then court adjourned." The judge said, then he banged his gavel and left.

Slowly people started to leave the courtroom. Mac quickly packed up her briefcase and left the courtroom before Harm could do anything to stop her. As Singer passed by Harm she gave him a smile, to which he ignored. The Admiral stood up from his seat and walked over to Harm and sat down next to him. He didn't say anything for a few minutes. "So do you think that she'll hate me forever?" Harm said to the Admiral.

"No, I think right now she is trying to figure out what to do. She's got a lot on her mind." The Admiral said to Harm, trying to help him.

Harm looked at the Admiral, took a deep breath and said, "I should have listened to you in the first place."

"Yeah but since when have you ever listened to me." The Admiral said with a smile, "Come on Harm I'll treat you to lunch." Then the Admiral stood up.

"No, I think that I should talk to Mac." Harm said as he stood up.

"I don't think that would be wise. Give her 24 hours, then talk to her. But right now you're going to lunch with me and no rabbit food. If you don't agree there will be a DOD on your record." The Admiral said jokingly.

"Yes Sir." Harm responded with a laugh.

**7:36 PM**

**JAG Headquarters Mac's Office**

Mac has been sitting in her office all day long, most of it spent staring out the window. Her door has been closed and the binds were closed and drawn. No one has said anything to her, but every time the she stepped out of the office and into the bullpen everyone got eerily quite. Then as soon as she was out of ear shot the whispers would start. Mac was just about to start writing her closing argument for what was the sixty-fifth time when the phone rang. She hit the speaker button, "MacKenzie."

Tiners voice came through on the other end, "Ma'am you have a phone call."

"Tiner I thought I told you I did not want to be disputed." She said back to him in an irritated voice.

"Yes you did Ma'am but the person said it was important." Tiner explained.

"Fine put them through." Mac said.

"Yes Ma'am." Tine responded.

"Colonel MacKenzie." Mac said to the phone.

"Hi Mac." Chloe's voice said thought the speaker.

Mac smiled then she picked up the receiver, "Hey Kid-O, how are you?" Mac said trying to act upbeat for Chloe.

"I'm great." Chloe said.

"Why are you calling?" Mac asked, "I do appreciate the call anywise."

"I'm not to sure, I just had a funny feeling that all day long that you needed someone to talk to and here I am." Chloe said in a very perky voice.

"ESP?" Mac said jokingly.

"Hey you're one who has visions. Maybe we have some psychic bond."

Mac laughed for the first time all day then said, "Maybe." Then she was silent for a few moments, "Oh Chloe I don't know what to do?" Mac gingerly said to her little sister.

"Well why don't you tell me what happened and I'll help you solve you're problem." Chloe said.

Mac took a deep breath and told Chloe everything that had happened in the past week, including Harm stating his love for her in court. When she finished telling Chloe what happened she then asked, "So what should I do?"

Chloe took a minute then said, "Wow. That's all that happened."

"Yep." Mac responded.

"Wow." Chloe said again. "So have you said anything to Harm yet?"

"No, I was barely able to question him without getting the overwhelming urge to kill him." Mac stated

"Or kiss him." Chloe said for Mac.

"What?" Mac questioned.

"You know the old saying 'kill him or kiss him.' I think you meant to add that on to your sentence there." Then Chloe took a breath and continued. "Mac I think that you need to figure out you're feelings for Harm, then you might be able to work on the case."

"Get my personal feelings out of the way first then focus on business." Mac said.

"Yeah, if you're able to sort out those feelings then your closing arguments will be easy to say."

"Chloe how did you get so smart?" Mac said.

"I paid attention to you." Chloe said back to Mac.

"Listen kid it's your dinner time. I'm sure your grandmother would like you to have dinner with her tonight."

"Yeah, it is dinner time. Mac just listen to your heart on this." Chloe said.

"I will Chloe."

"Good. I love you."

"Love you too, Bye." Mac said to Chloe with a smile on her face.

"Bye Mac." Chloe said before she hung up the phone.

Mac placed the receiver back onto the phone and then looked back out the window. She then stood up and paced around her office. Then she grabbed her files and put them in her briefcase, grabbed her cover and left the office. As she walked though the bullpen the people who were still there were staring at her. Mac didn't notice she was thinking about the case. By the time she reached the doors a smile was forming on her lips as a plan was forming in her head. When she got into the elevator she pulled out her cel phone and dialed a number. As the doors closed she said, "Hi Mic, it's Mac. I need a favor."

**Friday**

**8:55 am**

**JAG Headquarters**

Harm, Bud, Ketter, and the Admiral are standing outside the courtroom waiting for Mac to show up. "Where is she?" Harm asked looking at his watch.

"She wouldn't be late." Bud said.

"Maybe she decided to go AWOL." Ketter said with a laugh. No one else laughed they just gave him the look-of-death, "I'm joking." He said to them.

"Ketter this is no time to joke." The Admiral said.

Then Gunny came up to them, "Her car is here, but Tiner and I haven't been able to find her yet."

"Damn it." The Admiral said. "Well we better get in there." He started to say when a person whistling approached the group.

"Good morning Gentlemen." Mac said as she walked towards the nervous group.

"Only Mac could whistle 'The Hills of Montozuma.'" Ketter said with a smile.

"Colonel MacKenzie nice of you to join us today." The Admiral said to her.

"I still have one minute and forty-two seconds before court starts, Sir." Mac said to the Admiral with a smile on her face.

"Mac you seem a little too happy for this hour and for the circumstance." Ketter said to her.

"Let's just say I have a plan." Mac said as Harriet approached the group with a cart with something under a sheet. "Thanks Harriet I owe you."

As Mac said that the whole group turned to see what she was pushing, "No problem Colonel, glad to be of assistance." Then she wheeled the small cart into the courtroom.

"What on the cart Mac?" Harm asked.

"A victim of a circumstance. Twenty seconds." Mac said to Harm looking him in the eyes, then she turned and walked into the court room.

"Should I be worried Sir?" Harm asked the Admiral.

"After yesterday, yes." The Admiral said as they walked into the courtroom.

Harm had just sat down when the judge entered the room, "Good morning everyone. Lt. Singer are you ready with your closing."

"Yes Sir." Singer said as she stood up. "Members of the jury, during this trail the facts have clearly pointed to Commander Rabb being guilty of all charges. He did discharge a weapon in a public place. He was caring a concealed weapon. He did threaten another officer. And all of those actions lead to conduct unbecoming of an officer. Commander Rabb told this court that when he heard this request that he was unable to think straight. It is very easy to presume that he could confuse Captain Smith, a man who Commander Rabb did not like, with Mr. Brumby, another man who Commander Rabb did not like. Commander Rabb shot at Captain Smith thinking that he was Mr. Brumby. When Commander Rabb took that gun into his hands he had the opportunity to injure a lot of people, but the person he was trying to injure was Captain Smith. We ask that you return with a verdict of guilty on all charges, with the recommendation of dishonorable discharge. Thank you." Then Singer sat down.

"Colonel MacKenzie." The judge said.

Mac sat for a moment then stood up and walked in front of the members, she smiled at them, then started her closing arguments. "During this trail many points have been made. Did Commander Rabb recklessly discharge a weapon? Yes. Did Commander Rabb carry a concealed weapon? Yes. Did he threaten a superior officer? Yes. Was he going to carry out that threat? No. Was the behavior unbecoming of an officer? Yes. Should he be discharged from the Navy? No. Commander Rabb told this court many things yesterday. One of them being that he did not know Captain Smith was in the bar at that time. Captain Smith even told the court that Commander Rabb did nothing to acknowledge his presence. The facts point to those things."

Mac then paused and reached in her pocket and pulled something out and placed it in her hands. "Commander Rabb also told the court that he shot the radio because he was basically over come with emotion. Which is understandable if you consider the facts. He had just heard a message on the radio that said that the woman he is in love with had just accepted a proposal from a man he can't stand the sight of. If you see it from his point of view his actions were just, to a point. Put yourself in his shoes, the same things have just happened to you. Many people might respond by hitting something, swearing, or yelling. He just went over and shot a radio, because he couldn't do the other things."

Mac then looked at Harm and smiled. He looked at her with a confused look on his face. Mac continued as she started to pace, "But you know the funny thing about this whole case. His actions were based on an assumption. The assumption that this woman expected the proposal." Then Mac reveled what was in her hand. "I can tell you first hand, that she didn't. This is the ring that started it all. She gave it back to Mr. Brumby at 10:58 last Saturday night. While driving home she heard that request and laughed. Last night she called in a favor to get the ring with no questions asked, to prove that the proposal was not accepted. Now I could place this as Defense Exhibit Number 8, but what's the point. It doesn't deal with this case. It is not the victim. Captain Smith wants you to think that he is the victim, but he isn't. Commander Rabb isn't the victim. Mr. Brumby is not the victim, in fact he doesn't even deal with this case. I don't even deal with case, only from the lawyer perspective. The victim of this case can't tell you how he feels, he can't make a sound, he can't do anything. In fact he wasn't even allowed to talk during this case. No one has even seen the victim."

Then Mac wheeled the cart in front of the members. "Ladies and Gentleman of the jury I give you the victim." Then Mac reveled what was underneath he sheet. "The radio. This is the true victim, a victim of circumstance. I now ask that you walk back into that room, think about the facts, the victim, and come back with a verdict of not guilty. Thank you." Then Mac sat back down. Harm looked at her for a second and smiled.

"Lt. Singer redirect?" The judge asked.

"No, your honor." Singer said a little confused of what just happened.

"All right. Now ladies and gentlemen of the jury I ask that you go back into the jury room and think about the facts of the case. You are to either come back with a verdict of guilty or not guilty, with recommendation of sentencing. You are dismissed." Then the jury left the room. "Court is adjourned until the members return." Then he banged his gavel and left the court room.

Singer stood up and walked over to Mac, "Nice closing Colonel MacKenzie."

"Thank you Lt. Yours wasn't that bad either." Mac said to Singer just to be polite.

"Well we'll just have to wait to see who's was better." Singer said as she walked away from Mac and Harm.

Mac stood up as Bud, Harriet, Ketter and the Admiral walked over to the table. Bud looked at Mac and said, "So you didn't expect the proposal?"

"Right, I told Mic no." Mac said to the group.

"Why didn't you say something?" The Admiral asked.

"No one asked me." Mac responded.

"You should have said something before it got to this." Harm said standing up.

Mac looked at him, took a deep breath and said, "The same could have been said for you, Commander." Then Mac walked away from the group.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice that the ring was gone." Harriet said.

"What does that mean?" Harm asked Harriet in an irritated voice.

"I noticed Monday morning and I asked her about it." Harriet said.

"How come we didn't notice?" Bud said to the group.

"Because you're men." Harriet said to them as she walked away.

"What do I do now?" Harm asked the men around him.

"Come up with a plan." The Admiral said to Harm. "As for the rest of us I think we better get back to work. Ketter you're in charge of keeping Harm out of trouble till the verdict comes back."

"Yes Sir." Ketter said, then the Admiral and Bud walked out of the room. "So Buddy, what do we do now?"

"Develop a plan." Harm said as they walked out of the court room.

**JAG Headquarters**

**Mac's Office**

**2:30 PM EST**

Mac is review a case file when the phone rings. "Colonel MacKenzie. Yes, thank you." Mac said then she hung up the phone. She took a deep breath then stood up, grabbed her briefcase and walked out of her office.

As she closed her door she could hear Ketter and Harm's voice coming from Harm's office. She then knocked on the door. Harm's voice came through the other side, "Enter."

Mac slowly opened the door and stood in the doorway. Before she said anything she looked at Harm's office. There was papers all over his desk, Ketter was lying on the couch, and Harm was looking though a phone book. "Trying to find a new job Commander." Mac said jokingly.

"Jury's not back yet Mac." Harm said back to her as he closed the phone book.

"Actually they are." She responded.

Ketter quickly sat up and looked at his watch, "So soon, it's only been five hours."

"Five hours and six minutes. I'll meet you in the courtroom." Mac said then she left the office.

"At least she's joking with you." Ketter said to Harm as they got themselves squared away.

"Thanks Ketter." Harm said walking out of the office.

"No problem." Ketter said.

**2:36**

**Courtroom**

Mac is sitting at the defense table reading a file, as Singer walks over to her. "To late to plea bargain Colonel."

"Lt. I get the feeling that you think that you won this case." Mac says to the younger women.

"The truth does lie with my client." Singer said to her.

"Lt. you should be prepared for what the jury might say. There are two possible outcomes for this case." Mac stated.

"I know and the outcome is on my side." Singer said then she walked over to the prosecution table. She passed walked pass Harm and said, "Commander no matter how the case turns out I want you to know that do I respect you as a fellow officer."

Harm looked at Singer with a confused expression on his face, then he said, "Thanks." Then he sat down next to Mac and looked around the courtroom. He noticed that there was not a free seat in the whole room and that some people were standing. "Full house."

"Yep." Mac said not really paying attention.

"You mad at me?" Harm asked.

"Huh?" Mac said to him.

"What's eating you?" He asked.

"Singer I can't stand her. She's already gloating about winning the case." Mac stated to him.

"Hey no matter what the verdict is I know you did a great job." Harm said to Mac with a kind smile on his face.

"Thanks." Mac said back to him with a slight smile.

"You know I think these are the most civil words we've said to each other all week." Harm said trying to lighten the mood.

Mac smile faded then she said, "That's cause they are."

"And there not going to last are they?"

"No." Mac said as attention was called in the court room.

The judge and the jury entered the room and everyone sat down, "Has the jury reached a verdict?" The judge asked the jury.

"Yes we have sir." The Naval Lt. said as he handed a piece of paper to the bailiff. The bailiff walked the slip of paper to the judge. The judge unfolded the paper and read what it said. Then he handed it back to the bailiff and the bailiff walked back over to the Lt.

"Commander Rabb will you and your counsel please raise?" The judge said to Harm and Mac as they stood up. Then he turned his attention back to the jury. "How does the jury find Commander Rabb?"

The Lt took a deep breath and said, "On the account of Reckless Discharge of a Weapon this court finds Commander Rabb not guilty." The Lt looked at Harm and saw him breath a sigh of relief. "On the account of Caring a Concealed Weapon this court finds Commander Rabb guilty. On the account of Threatening a Superior Officer this court finds Commander Rabb not guilty. On the account of Conduct Unbecoming of an Officer this court finds Commander Rabb guilty."

Several people in the courtroom gasped as the Lt. said the word guilty. Singer had a smile on her face as she realized that she won two accounts. Harm turned to Mac with a shocked look on his face. She just looked at him with a face of reassurance. Then Harm turned his attention back to the jury.

The Lt. waited until people had quieted down then he continued, "This court sentences Commander Rabb to time served. The recommendation for a Dishonorable Discharge is denied." Then the Lt. sat in his seat.

The judge looked at the jury and said, "The court thanks you for your time spent on this case. You are dismissed." Then the jury left the room. The judge turned his attention back to Harm and said, "Commander Rabb you have been cleared on almost all account however the court is asking that you replace the shot radio at Mikes Rendezvous Bar and Grill with a better radio. Court dismissed." Then the judge banged his gavel and left the room.

Harm took a deep breath and looked at Mac, he was about to say something when Captain Smith approached them. "You just got lucky Rabb." He said.

Mac turned to Captain Smith and said, "Sir I would recommend that you do not talk to Commander Rabb and that you follow your lawyer out of the court room."

Smith just looked at Mac and left the courtroom without saying anything. Then Ketter, the Admiral, and Bud approached Mac and Harm. "Congratulation Harm." Ketter said shaking his hand.

"Thanks Ketter."

"I think that Colonel MacKenzie deserves all of the credit." The Admiral said, then he took Mac's hand and shook it. "You did a wonderful job Colonel considering the circumstances that were with this case."

"Thank you Sir." Mac responded.

"Yeah great job Ma'am. One of your best." Bud said to her.

"Thanks Bud." Mac said to him.

Ketter looked at Harm and Mac then smiled and said, "Well I think that this calls for a celebration."

"Ketter don't you have a boat to catch?" Harm said to his friend.

"Not until tomorrow. So I say tonight Harm takes all of us out." Ketter said to the group.

"I'm not sure if that is a good idea Ketter." Harm said looking a Mac for a brief second as he spoke.

"I think that it is a wonderful idea. McMurphy's say at 9." The Admiral said, then he turned his attention to Bud. "Lt. Roberts will you please spread the word to everyone at JAG and tell them who's buying."

"Yes Sir." Bud said with a smile then he walked out of the courtroom.

"Sir, I'm not sure if I'll be able to make it tonight." Mac said.

The Admiral looked at Mac and crossed his arms in front of his chest and said, "And what will be the reason why you can't make it Colonel?"

"Well Sir I have to write my report and start work on my other cases." Mac said to him, hoping that he would let her not go.

The Admiral looked at his watch and said, "It's now 2:45. Correct Colonel?"

"2:44 Sir." Mac corrected him.

"Well that gives you a minute more. I figure that if you start now then you will have a good five hours before you go home to get ready for the celebration." The Admiral said to Mac in his authority voice.

"But Sir." Mac stated to say.

"Colonel, I'll make that a direct order." The Admiral said to her.

"That was 9 at McMurphy's?" Mac said with a forced smile. Ketter and the Admiral just nodded their heads. Then Mac said, "Well then I better get started on my work. Excuse me." Then she left the three men alone.

"Sir I really don't think it's a good idea to force the Colonel into going to McMurphy's?" Harm said to the Admiral.

"Oh I think that it's a wonderful idea." The Admiral said.

"I have to agree and think Harm it gives you the perfect chance to start your plan." Ketter said.

"Oh the plan. What is involved in this plan?" The Admiral asked.

"So far we have flowers, apologizing, and begging for forgiveness." Harm said counting the things on his fingers.

"Don't forget the groveling." Ketter said with a smile.

"With a woman like Mac, I'd just grovel." The Admiral said as he and the other two men walked out of the courtroom.

"Yes Sir." Harm said.

**McMurphy's Tavern**

**8:58**

"Hey thanks for the party Harm." Ketter said to his friend as he made another bulls-eye.

"No problem Ketter, you know I love a good party." Harm said.

"Come on Commander it's not that bad. Everyone is having a good time, there's nice music and the food is good." Harriet said from the table next to the Harm and Ketter.

"Oh Harriet you forgot to add, and you're losing at darts." Ketter said.

"Well I'm sorry but I other things on my mind right now." Harm said to the two of them.

Harriet turned her head to look at the door just as Mac walked in. "Yeah and she just walked in."

"Right on time." Ketter said looking at his watch as the time turned to 9:00.

Harm looked over his shoulder and saw Mac. She's wearing a pair of black jeans, that Harm noticed fit her in all the right places and a long sleeved burgundy cotton shirt. Ketter put his hand on his friends shoulder and said, "Keep looking at her like that and she might think that you like her."

"No he already said that in court." Harriet said laughing.

"You two are not funny." Harm said pointing to both of them. "And Ketter I do have a sharp object and it could hurt you." Harm added with a smile.

"Sir I don't think that you should aiming anything at anyone you might hurt an innocent bystander." Harriet said to him.

"Good one Harriet." Ketter exclaimed.

"What happened to the nice sweet Harriet who was scared to talk to me?" Harm said sarcastically.

"She's pregnant so look out." Harriet said back to Harm.

Harm just looked at Harriet with a baffled expression on his face. He was so baffled that he didn't hear Mac approach the group until she said, "You know Commander you seem to have that look on your face a lot these days." Then Mac sat down next to Harriet.

"What is it pick-on-Harm-Day?" He said to the three of them.

"Yes it is." The Admiral said as he approached them. Then he turned his attention to Mac and said, "Nice of you to join us Mac."

She smiled and said, "Thank you sir. Where's Bud, Harriet?"

"He went up to get us some more drinks. Since the Commander is buying and all." Harriet said with a conniving smile on her face.

"Isn't Harm a great guy Mac?" Ketter said. Mac shot Ketter a shut-up-look, "If looks could kill." Ketter then muttered to himself.

"Would you care for a drink Mac?" Harm asked her.

"Sure." Mac said.

"Tonic water with a twist of lime." Harm said for her.

"Yeah." Mac said as Harm walked over to the bar. Mac let her eyes follow him to the bar, she had a hard time not looking. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a nice blue shirt that emphasized his eyes.

But Mac's thoughts were interrupted when Harriet leaned over and whispered to her, "See something you like?"

"Huh?" Mac responded turning to face Harriet.

"So how long are you going to make him think that you hate him?" Ketter asked.

"I don't hate Harm. I just don't like him that much right now." Mac said to the group.

"You know he's sorry for everything." The Admiral said to her.

"Then he should say that to me." Mac stated.

Then Bud approached the table with the drinks, "Here you go guys." Bud said as he started to pass out the drinks to everyone. Then he say Mac and said, "Hi Ma'am."

"Hi Bud." Mac said back to him.

"Where's Commander Rabb? I've got his water right here." Bud said holding a glass of water.

Harriet grabbed the glass and put it down on the table so Bud wouldn't drop it. Then he sat down next to his wife. "He's getting Mac a drink." Ketter said.

"Oh that explains it." Bud said to himself but loud enough so the group could hear it.

"Explains what Bud?" Mac asked.

"Nothing." He responded to her.

Harriet and Mac exchanged knowing glances. Then Harriet asked Bud, "Honey explain what you mean."

Bud looked at his wife with a nervous expression, then he took a deep breath and said, "It's nothing, just that Commander Rabb had an almost sad expression on his face. It just look like he was really hurting about something."

"Gee, what could be bothering him?" Ketter said looking at Mac.

"Why is this my fault?" Mac asked.

"You are the reason why he shot the radio." Bud said.

"You haven't said anything pleasant to him since this thing started." Harriet said.

"You have been pretty snippy with him." Ketter said.

"And you didn't want to come here tonight." The Admiral said.

"It was a rhetorical question." Mac said as she stood up from the table and started to walk towards the ladies room.

"She's running away." Ketter said.

"Of course she is. She's in love with him and can't tell him." Harriet said.

The three men stared at Harriet, all shocked with what she just said. "You mean to tell us she does love him?" Ketter finally said.

"Well yeah." Harriet said.

The Admiral quickly sat down in the chair that Mac left, "Did she tell you that?"

"No, but a woman can tell these things." Harriet said.

"How?" Bud asked.

"When I asked her about the ring on Monday. She told me she realized couldn't marry Mic because of a lot of different reasons. I asked her if Harm was one of the reason. She said no, but I think he was." Harriet explained.

"This makes perfect sense." Ketter said.

"What makes perfect sense?" Harm asked as he approached with Mac's drink in hand. "And where's Mac?"

"Nothing. She went to the ladies room." Ketter said.

"So Harm when are you going to start the plan?" The Admiral asked.

Harm took a drink of his water that Bud moved in front of him, then said, "As soon as Mac gets back here and I think that it would be great if there wasn't an audience."

"Hey I helped you come up with this great plan. I'm hurt, truly" Ketter said as he placed his hand on his chest.

Harm just looked at Ketter and said, "Cute." Ketter just smiled back at Harm.

The Admiral looked around the bar and noticed Mac walking back to the table. "Well how about we go over to the pool table. We can see this table perfectly from over there." Then he, Bud and Harriet stood up.

Ketter patted Harm on the back and said, "Just talk loud so we can hear." Then he started to walk over to the pool table with the others.

Mac passed the four of them on her way back to the table. All were looking at her a little on the strange side, then Ketter stopped her and said, "Play nice." Mac just looked at him for a second and kept on walking over to the table.

She sat down across from Harm and gave him a slight smile. "Here's you tonic water." Harm quickly said handing her the drink.

"Thanks." Mac whispered, then she took a drink of the water. Mac then took a deep breath and said, "So Ketter tells me you think I hate you?"

Harm started to choke on the water he was drinking, "Really?" He was finally able to say.

"I don't hate you Harm." Mac said sincerely.

"Then why does it feel like you do?" Harm said to her.

"This has been rough since this thing started." Mac said to him.

"When did this 'thing' start?" Harm asked her.

"A week ago." Mac said to him referring to the night he shot the radio.

"It started long before that." Harm said,

"When do you think it started?" Mac asked.

"When Mic came to pick you up last Friday and you said your mind was made up before we made the deal."

"How about the night we made the deal?" Mac said to him.

"When Mic came back to town?" Harm said to her.

"When Renee came into the picture?" Mac said to him since he brought up Mic.

"How about that night on the ferry?" Harm said.

"Fine you want to play the memory game. How about the day Mic first came to town?" Mac threw that into his face.

"How about the time I had to leave you in the desert with Ketter?" Harm said. At this point Ketter, Bud, Harriet, and the Admiral are paying close attention to the conversation between harm and Mac. So much attention that they don't notice that they have moved to a point where they are an ears-shot away from the table.

"How about when you left JAG?" Mac said to him.

"How about when Chris came back to town?" Harm said with hatred in his voice. Mac didn't say anything back so he continued and also raised his voice a little. "At the Sudanese embassy when the Ambassador took you?"

"When I went to Russia with you?" Mac responded raising her voice to match his.

"OK. The night in Norfolk, when I kissed you?" Harm said to her in a voice that got the attention of other JAG personal at the bar. Then Harm continued as he started to stand up, "Or better when YOU left JAG?"

"When YOU got jealous over John and every other man who's ever looked at me?" Mac slightly yelled at him as she stood up.

"In Columbia when you ALMOST KISSED ME." Harm yelled at her with his face about a foot away from his.

"Getting shot by poachers in the wood of Virginia." Mac yelled to him.

"The night in Ireland when you told me that we don't choose who we fall in love with." Harm yelled back to her.

Mac took a deep breath and looked in him in the eyes and said, "When my friend sandbagged me in court."

"THE DAY WE MEET!" Harm yelled to her.

Mac didn't say anything back to him. She just stood there looking at him. There was a fire in both of their eyes that everyone could see. Mac looked around the bar then looked back at Harm, "I'm leaving." She told him.

Harm looked at her and had a really hard time fighting the feelings inside him so he did what he thought was the next step. He walked over to her and grabbed her arm to stop her. She turned around to say something. But he stopped her by kissing her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. She moaned slightly, and Harm pressed the kiss harder against her mouth. He opened his mouth, touched his tongue to her lips, and demanded access to hers, she let him into her mouth. About a minute passed before the kiss was over and Harm let go of her mouth and but not her body.

Everyone in the bar was silent as they watched the scene unfold in front of them.

Harm placed his forehead on Mac's and whispered, "I'm sorry Mac. I never meant to hurt you." Harm slowly started to let go of Mac, but he had not intention of letting her out of his reach.

Mac stared at Harm a few seconds and whispered to him, "Too late." Then she started to walk away.

Harm reached out for her, he grabbed her arm and tried to pull her to him. However when Mac spun around, Harm lost his grip on her right hand. She looked at him and then landed a right hook on Harm's jaw. He fell backwards and landed on his six. The crowd gasped as they saw Harm fall to the ground.

Harm slowly sat up and rubbed his jaw, wincing at the pain. Mac started to walk away again and Harm yelled, "That's it Sarah runaway like you always do! It's what you're best at."

Mac stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around. Harm silently cursed himself for saying what he said. Mac looked at him with tears forming in her eyes, with all of the emotion in her voice she said, "Go to hell." Then walked towards the door.

"Gunny stop her." Harm yelled to the Gunny who was closest to the door, as he started to get off of the ground.

Gunny grabbed her arm, she turned to him, and said, "Let go of me Gunny."

"Can't do Ma'am." Gunny responded.

Harm made his way over to Mac and Gunny. He gave Gunny a nod and Gunny let go of Mac, Harm placed both of his hands on her shoulder and said, "Mac don't leave." She didn't say anything back to him, she didn't even protest to him touching her. "I love you Mac, more then anything. I'm sorry for everything."

Mac still didn't say anything to him. Her shoulders were slightly moving and he could feel her body tensing up under his touch. He moved in front of her so he could see her face. As he stood in front of her he saw tears falling from her closed eyes. Harm had to fight every urge to wipe them away. Mac opened her eyes and looked at him. She took one hand and wiped her tears away, "Is that suppose to make everything all right?" She asked in a choked-up voice.

Harm looked at her and said with a slight smile, "I can hope."

Mac let out a slight laugh, smiled, and placed her hand on his cheek. Harm removed one hand from her shoulder and placed it over her hand. Then Mac stood up on her tiptoes and gently kissed him on the lips. As she lowered herself back down she said, "I can't do this right now."

Harm smiled and said, "That's all right we can go somewhere else and talk."

Mac shook her head 'no', then she said, "No. I need to think. Alone."

Harm looked at her and removed her hand from his cheek, he placed it in front of his mouth and kissed it gently. "OK." Then he let go of it and took a step to the side so Mac could pass by him. She then walked out of the bar without saying another word.

Everyone in the bar watched her leave. Then their eyes fell upon Harm who was staring at his feet. Ketter and the Admiral looked at each other. Then the Admiral said, "Shows over people." And slowly but surely people in the bar started to get back to doing what they were doing before the scene started. Ketter walked over to Harm and lead him to a booth in the back of the bar.

Harm sat down at the table and Harriet handed him something cold. He looked at the bag in his hand, then turned his head to the younger woman, who was sitting across from him in the booth. "It's ice for where she hit you. It will keep the swelling down."

"Thanks Harriet." Harms said barley above a whisper as he placed the ice on his cheek and jaw, where the pain was. Harriet just smiled back at him and let Bud sit down next to her.

"That was one hell of a hit." Ketter said with a smile on his face as he sat down next to Bud.

"Ketter!" Bud, Harriet, and the Admiral exclaimed.

"Sorry. But wow, she nailed you." Ketter exclaimed.

"I'm surprised she didn't hit Gunny." Bud said.

"No, Mac wouldn't put someone else in danger." Harm said moving the ice so he could talk better.

"That's because she knows you would have to defend her." The Admiral said with a laugh as he sat down in the only free seat next to Harm..

Harm smiled then said, "I really screwed this one up didn't I?"

No one said anything to him. Harriet reached across the table and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. The Admiral placed his hand on Harms shoulder and finally said, "Give her time son and she'll come around."

"Sir I just have one question?" Bud asked.

"And what would your question be, Bud?" Harm said to Bud as Harriet let go of his hand.

"The part where the Colonel hit you, that wasn't part of the plan was it?" Bud asked Harm.

Harm just looked at Bud as if the younger man had lost his mind. Harriet elbowed Bud under the table, then covered her mouth because she was starting to laugh. Ketter just broke at laughing and the Admiral had a hard time containing himself before he started laughing. Harm looked at the group of his friends around him and he started laughing. Once the group was able to catch their breath Harm said, "Hey if it works. Yes it as part of the plan."

"Bud you're horrible." Harriet said to her husband.

"Hey, someone had to lighten the mood." Bud admitted.

"Good idea Lt. This is a party and Harm is still buying. We should be having fun." The Admiral said to the group. "Ketter I think we should finish that game of pool, I believe I was winning."

Ketter looked at the Admiral and said, "Anything you say Sir, you are the admiral." Then they both left the table.

"Harriet would you care to dance?" Bud asked his wife.

Harriet looked at Harm for a second, he nodded his head. "I would love to Bud." She said, then the young couple left the table.

Harm was sitting alone at the table thinking about everything when his thoughts were interrupted by Singer sitting down across from him in the booth, "Hello Commander." She said in a slightly seductive voice.

"Hello." Harm said to her.

"Sir, I just wanted to say that if there is anything that you need I would be more then happy to help you." Signer said looking at Harm with a set of bedroom eyes.

Harm took a deep breath and moved uncomfortably in his seat. "Thank you Lt."

"I mean it Harm anything at all. Just asked." Singer said then she got up and left the table.

Harm watched her leave then he turned his head back and looked at the empty bench seat across from him and slowly shook his head.

"Problem Buddy." Ketter said as he sat down.

"No, not really." Harm said to him.

Ketter looked over and saw Singer looking at the table, "You know I don't like that girl."

"Who?"

"Singer. She's only out for herself."

"Yeah and she just offered herself to me." Harm said looking at his friend.

"Wow. She doesn't waste anytime." Ketter said. "Well it's been fun, but I have to drive out to Norfolk tonight to catch my ship at 0500."

Harm stood up from the table and faced Ketter, "It's been interesting."

"There's a word to describe our adventure." Ketter said, then he gave his friend a hug. "Hey keep in touch with me about this whole thing."

"Trust me I will." Harm said.

"If he won't I will." Harriet said from behind Ketter.

Ketter turned around and looked at the younger woman, "I'm sure you will." He said to her as he put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a quick squeeze.

"I'll be going." Ketter said then he left the bar.

Harriet watched Ketter go and then looked at Harm and said, "Well I hate to be a party-popper but Bud and I have to be leaving. AJ's baby-sitter has to be home by 11 and I'm getting a little tired."

"It's OK Harriet I understand." Harm said to her.

Then Harriet gave Harm a hug and said, "If you need anything give me a call and we'll talk."

"Yes Ma'am." Harm said with a laugh as Bud approached them.

"Have a good night Sir." Bud said as they left.

"You too Bud." Harm said to his two friends.

Harm looked around the bar and noticed that the party was starting to slow down. So he walked over to the bartender and settled the bill. "You want to know the battle damage Commander?" The bartender asked.

"No, just put it on my Visa." Harm said handing the bartender the card.

"I hope you're not going to declare that on an expense report Commander." The Admiral said as he walked over to Harm.

"Now there's a good idea Sir." Harm said with a smile, then he winced at the pain from his cheek.

"Sign here, Sir." The bartender said as he handed Harm his Visa and the bill. Harm wrote his name and added in the tip. He then handed the slip back to the bartender. The bartender looked at the tip and said, "Thanks Commander, can you get almost court marshaled again."

Harm laughed and said, "Funny." Then he and the Admiral walked out of the bar.

Harm and the Admiral stood outside the bar for a minute before the Admiral said, "Tell me the truth Harm how do you feel?"

Harm looked at the Admiral and said, "Like my heart has been torn out of my chest and a very pissed off Marine hit me."

"Give her time son." The Admiral said, then he walked out to his car leaving Harm alone standing outside the bar.

**11:06 PM**

**Mac's Apartment**

After Mac left the bar she drove around and wondered what to do. She hadn't come to answer yet when she drove herself home. She really didn't want to go home but she figured that Jingo would have to go outside, and she was right. As soon as she opened the door Jingo was sitting in front of the door with his leash in his mouth. Mac took Jingo out then they came right back home.

Mac was sitting on the couch when Jingo sat his head on her lap. "You know something's wrong don't you?" She said to the dog as she rubbed his ears. "I am so confused Jingo, I really don't know what to do. You're lucky you're a dog, you're life is so simple. You have someone who feeds you, takes you out for drives or walks, cleans up after you, rubs you're belly and someone who plays with you. You are so lucky you're not a person. At times I wish I wasn't a person."

At that sentence Jingo looked up at his owner and barked. "What boy?" Mac asked. Then Jingo jumped up and placed both paws on Mac's lap and put his nose in her face and started to lick her. Mac giggled as Jingo licked her after a few seconds he stopped and just looked at her. "OK, let me guess you like me being a person." Then Jingo barked again. "I love you too." Mac said as she rubbed his head. Then Jingo walked away from her and laid down on his favorite throw rug, to give his owner some time to think alone.

Mac sat on her couch for what felt like forever thinking about everything that was said between her and Harm. She didn't know what to do. Her heart was telling her one thing while her head was saying something else. She finally gave up and decided to get out of her apartment. She went to the bathroom to freshen up. But when she went to the door Jingo was already sitting there with his leash in his mouth again. Mac just looked at him and said, "Yeah, I want you to come too." Then Mac and Jingo left her apartment together.

Saturday

1:34 AM

Harms Apartment

Harm had been home for a few hours, but he was unable to go to sleep. He talked himself out of going over to Mac's and begging for her to talk to him. But he figured that doing that would not help his situation. So instead he was pacing his apartment, or sitting on his couch looking at pictures of Mac or pictures with Mac and other people. He pulled out one picture that was of him and Mac at the NATO Ball. He just smiled remembering how beautiful she looked.

"Mac I wish I knew what to do?" Harm said to the picture as he traced the outline of her body with his finger. He then set the picture down and started to stare out his window again.

**5:13 AM**

**Harms Apartment**

Harm was still sitting in front of his window and he was completely lost in thought until the door bell rang. He went to the door and opened it without looking through the peep-hole. He found Mac and Jingo on the other side. He looked at her, noticing that she resembled a little girl who was lost. "Hi." He said to her.

"Hi. I brought a piece offering." Mac said to him.

Harm looked at her and said, "Jingo?"

"Not my dog, breakfast." She said as she handed him a plastic bag with several small bags inside it.

"Thanks. Come on in." Harm finally said.

"You don't mind if Jingo comes in?" Mac asked before she and Jingo walked into the apartment.

"No." Then Harm leaned down and took the lease off of Jingo. The dog looked at him then licked his face then took off to go explore the apartment. "He's a good dog." Harm said as he stood back up.

"And a very smart dog." Mac said as she walked into the apartment.

Harm walked into the kitchen, "So what do we have for breakfast?" Then he opened the bag and pulled out five smaller bags.

"I found an All-Night Bakery that let dogs come into the shop. Very good food, I bought the majority of the food that was leftover." Mac said as she sat down on one of the bar stools.

"You've already eaten." Harm said as he pulled out the baked goods from the bags.

"Yeah, but I figured I talk better on a full stomach so that should explain all the food." Mac said. Harm just shook his head, "I wasn't sure if you would eat some of the stuff so there's two muffins there for you."

"Found them." Harm said as he pulled two muffins from one of he bags. "Apple and Banana. My favorites. You want a cup of tea or something."

"Water would be great." Then Harm handed her a bottle of water from the refrigerator while he took a glass of juice. Then he sat down on one of the barstools near Mac. He looked around the apartment and spotted Jingo asleep on his bed. "Jingo's comfy."

Mac looked to where Harm was looking and laughed, "That dog could fall asleep anywhere."

"I don't mind him being over, but why did you bring him?" Harm asked.

"I guess he has a sixth sense about me and he figured I shouldn't be alone. But basically he looked at me with those big brown eyes and I caved in." Mac said picking apart a bear claw. "Plus I felt bad about leaving him at home alone." She added.

Harm looked at Mac, "So you fell victim to a pair of brown eyes?"

"Yep. Plus if I'm nice to him he keeps my feet warm when I sleep." Mac admitted with a laugh.

They sat there and ate their food in quite. Every now and then Harm would look at Mac, but he quickly turned around when Mac would catch him. Mac also stole a few glances when Harm wasn't looking. When Harm finished eating he put his empty glass of juice into the sink and walked over to Mac. She had finished her bear claw and was just fiddling around with her empty bottle of water. Harm smiled because he could tell that she was nervous. "You want me to throw that away or are you going to keep on playing with it?" Harm said to her jokingly.

"I think I'm done with it." Mac said to him. Harm then took the plastic bottle and placed it in his recycling bin. "Thanks." Mac added.

"So is your stomach full?" Harm asked.

"Yeah." Then Mac stood up, took a deep breath, straightened her shoulders, and said, "How about if we talk on your couch? At least we'll be comfortable."

"OK." Harm said. He let Mac walk to the couch first. She sat down on the far side of the couch, she pulled her legs up under herself so she could look a little taller. Harm sat on the other end of the couch facing her. "I'm not really sure to start Mac." Harm admitted after a minute of silence between the both of them.

"I think that should start first." Mac said.

"OK."

"About tonight, or last night depending on how you want to look at it since it is officially Saturday. But since neither one of us has been to bed then we could still call it tonight."

"Mac." Harm said interrupting her babbling.

Mac looked at Harm and smiled slightly, "I know I'm stalling." Then she took a deep breath, "OK, I'm not sorry for hitting you. What you said was horrible and you deserved it."

"Yeah, I did deserve it. I'm sorry for what I said." Harm admitted to her. "I was just mad and I wasn't thinking about what I said."

"Apology accepted." Mac said looking him in the eyes. "I sorry for yelling at you and telling you to go to hell."

"Apology accepted." Harm said. "I'm sorry for yelling those things at you also."

"I know. But saying we're sorry doesn't solve the problem that we have." Mac said.

"What problems that Mac?" Harm said.

"We're not going to start yelling at each other again are we?" Mac pleaded with Harm.

"No, I'm tired of yelling." Harm admitted.

"Good cause I'm tired of fighting with you. It feels like that is all we have done for the past few months." Mac said breathing a sigh of relief. "I think the best way to figure this out is to start with everything that happened these past few weeks and then work backwards."

"Good plan." Harm agreed.

"OK. As soon as I got the call for the case I was completely confused about everything that it involved. It felt like everyone knew something that I didn't. When you told me that you didn't want me working that case I felt like killing you. I thought that you had lost all trust in me for no reason, and that feeling only got lost. Especially when you started questioning me about the questions I was asking. What bothered me the most was when you wouldn't talk to me. You just closed up and you didn't let me in to help. I thought you hated me or you were mad at me for some reason. But then after Singer questioned you it made sense." Mac paused to take a deep breath and then continued, "When you said you were afraid to lose your friend, my heart broke. If I was to marry Mic or anyone else you would still be my best friend. The person I would marry would have to know that, because I wouldn't give you up for anything." Mac then reached out for his hand that was on the back of the couch and she gave it a squeeze, to which Harm responded with a smile.

Mac let go of his hand and took another deep breath, "What confused me the most was when you said you loved me."

"Mac, let me." Harm said before Mac placed her hand over his mouth.

"Please let me say this first Harm." She pleaded with him, he just shook his head and she removed her hand. "When you said it, I couldn't believe what I had heard. I was sitting there thinking so many things. One was 'well this just explains everything.' Another, 'way didn't he tell me before.' 'I have the sudden urge to kill him.' 'I have the sudden urge to kiss him.'" Then Mac and Harm's eye meant and she continued, "I couldn't believe what you said because I had wanted to hear those words for so long. I had wanted to say those words to you so many times, but I couldn't. I said no to Mic because that was one of the reasons. Harm you are one of the most important people in my life. I don't know what I would do without you and I don't want to find out. After you said it in the court room, the reason I left the room so quickly was because I was scared of what I might do and plus I didn't want to cry in the courtroom." Then Mac let out a slight laugh, "I guess I saved that for the bar."

Harm looked at Mac, "I didn't want to tell you in court how I feel. I always pictured some romantic night or the right moment when I would tell you how I feel about you. Mac you are my best friend. When Mic came back I thought for sure that I would lose you to him. I thought that if you married him, he would be your world and you wouldn't have time for me." Harm then took a deep breath and said, "Mac this has been one of my two best relationship with a woman. The other was with Dianne and we know how that ended. I don't want us to end. I love the idea that I can come over to place with a pizza and we can work together. Or that we can talk about anything. I trust you completely."

"Then why didn't you want me working the case?" Mac asked him.

"I was scared that you would find out why I shot the radio." Then Harm let out a slight laugh, "Guess you found out anyway." Then he looked at her and said, "It had nothing to with you as a lawyer, I knew that you were the best person for the job. It dealt with you as Sarah, the woman I have feelings for that I could never say to her because Mac my best friend would kill me."

Mac looked at him, then grabbed his hand that was still on the back of the couch. She placed it in her hands with the palm facing up. She then placed her index finger and middle finger over his pulse point and she waited. Harm looked at her and said, "What?"

She let go of his hand, then looked at his face and said, "Checking to see if you still had a pulse. Guess I didn't kill you."

Harm just smiled and said, "No you just knocked me on my six. So what do we do now?"

"I'm not sure."

"I would really like to pursue a relationship with you."

"What about who we are?"

Harm scooted over closer to her on the couch, pointed to himself and said, "I'm Harm." Then he picked up her left hand, ran his fingers over her Marine ring, then looked in her eyes, "And your Mac."

Mac looked into Harms eyes and said, "What about Sarah?"

"I don't know Sarah that well, but I would love to get to know her."

Mac took her free right hand and slowly placed it behind Harms head on his neck and whispered, "She would love to get know you." Then they both gently leaned in and softly kissed each other on the lips. As they parted each other Mac gave Harm a slight smile and said, "One little request."

"OK." Harm said with a look of slight confusion on his face.

"Can we take this on the slow side?"

Harm smiled and said, "Sure."

"Good." Mac responded.

"Can I ask why?" Harm questioned.

"I really want us to work and I think that if we take our time it will work."

"I couldn't agree more." Harm stated. "So how about if I come over tonight around seven and I bring pizza and a movie."

"I think that would be OK."

"So it's a date?" Harm said.

"A first date." Mac said back to him with a smile.

"Yeah." Harm said back. Harm then leaned against the back of the couch and put one arm around Mac. Mac in return moved on the couch so Harm could wrap his arm around her better. She was leaning into him and had her left arm tucked up underneath her, while her right arm was wrapped around his waist. Harm then gently kissed the top of her head, which was resting on his shoulder. "This is nice."

"Yeah." Mac sleepily said into his chest. Within minutes both of them were asleep in each other arms.

**Epilogue**

**six months later**

**McMurphy's Tavern**

Bud and Harriet are sitting at a table when Harm walks back to the table. "Here you go a beer and a coke." Harm said setting the drinks down on the table.

"Thanks." Harriet said.

"No problem. I'm getting use to buying drinks for everyone." Harm said taking a drink of his water.

Bud took a drink from his beer then looked at Harm, "Well Sir, it was a direct order from a superior officer."

"Where is this superior officer?" Harm asked looking at his watch.

Then the door to the bar opened and the Admiral walked in. He saw his officers at the table and walked over to them. "Hello."

"Hello Sir." They responded.

"Can I get you a drink, Sir?" Harm asked.

"Beer please." The Admiral said. Harm then went to the bar and got the Admiral his beer.

Then Harm returned to the table and the group started talking about different topics.

Then Mac walked into the bar. She saw the group at the table and walked over to them. "Hey." She said to them.

Harm then looked at his watch and tapped it, "Running late Ma'am."

"I'd be nice to me if I were you." Mac said to him as she took off her overcoat.

Bud and Harriet smiled, "She does outrank you again Sir." Bud said.

"She out ranks you too Lt. Roberts." Harm said back to him. Then he turned to Mac, "Tonic water with lime."

"Thank you." She replied. Then he walked to the bar. "So Harriet how are the kids?"

"AJ loves his little sister. He asked me if I could bring him a little brother the next time I go to the hospital." Harriet said, "I told him maybe in about two years."

Mac and the Admiral were laughing at this comment when Harm came back to the table. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"Little AJ." The Admiral said. "Mac this was you idea. But may I ask why?"

"Actually Sir it was Harm's idea. He just asked me to invite everyone." Mac said with a smile then she added, "You're guess is as good as mine."

"Commander." The Admiral said.

"What can't I invite my friends to a bar?" Harm said to the group.

"Harm, people still get worried when you go to bars." Mac said.

Everyone at the table but Harm started laughing, "You are not funny." He told Mac. "Some good things have happened at bars." He said to defend himself.

"Like what ?" Harriet asked.

"I realized I was in love with Mac in bar." Harm said as he grabbed her hand to hold.

Mac looked at him, "You shot a radio in a bar."

"You lost to me in darts in a bar." Harriet said.

"You got a swollen jaw in a bar." Bud said.

"You had Lt. Singer try to pick you up in a bar." The Admiral said.

Harm rolled his eyes at that one, "I asked my girlfriend to marry me in a bar." Harm said.

Everyone at the table just stared at him. "Which girlfriend?" Mac asked taking her hand out of Harm's.

He pulled a ring out of his pocket and looked her in the eyes, "You." Mac just stared at him and didn't say anything. He took her left hand and started to slide the ring on her finger. "So will you marry me?"

She slowly started to smile and whispered, "Yes."

Harm then placed the ring on her finger and kissed her softly on the lips, "I love you."

"I love you too." Mac said to him.

Bud, Harriet, and the Admiral just watched the couple. After a few seconds Mac and Harm remembered that they were not alone. "Congratulations." The Admiral said as he raised his glass for a toast. Everyone joined him in the toast of congratulations for the couple. Harm then kissed Mac again.

The group watched then Bud started laughing for some reason. The whole table feel silent and looked at him. "What's funny, Bud?" Harriet asked.

"I'm sorry. It's just the song that is playing, kind of fits for Commander Rabb." Bud explained.

The table started to listen to the song and laugh at it's lyrics.

_We were all down at Marge's Bar tellin' stories if we had one_  
_Someone fired the ol' jukebox up_  
_The song sure was a sad one_  
_A teardrop rolled down Bubba's nose from the pain the song was inflicting_  
_And all at once he jumped to his feet just like somebody kicked him_

_Bubba shot the jukebox last night_  
_Said it played a sad song that made him cry_  
_Went to his truck and got a 45_  
_Bubba shot the jukebox last night_

_Bubba ain't never been accused of bein' mentally stable_  
_So we did not draw an easy breathe till he that colt on the table_  
_He hung his head till the cops showed up_  
_They dragged him right out of Marge's_  
_And told him don't you play dumb with us son_  
_You know damn well what the charge is_

_Bubba shot the jukebox last night_  
_Said it played a sad song that made him cry_  
_Went to his truck and got a 45_  
_He shot the jukebox last night_

_Well the sheriff arrived with his bath robe on the confrontation was a tense one_  
_He shook his head and said Bubba boy you was always a dense one_  
_A reckless discharge of a gun that's what the officer's claimin'_  
_Bubba holler and wretched as hell he just were I was aimin'_

_Bubba shot the jukebox last night_  
_Said it played a sad song that made him cry_  
_Went to his truck and got a 45_  
_He shot the jukebox_  
_Stopped it will a one shot_  
_Bubba shot the jukebox last night_

_He could not tell right from wrong through the teardrops in his eyes_  
_Beyond the shadow of a doubt it was just a justifiable homicide_

_Bubba shot the juke box_  
_Stopped it with a one shot_  
_Bubba shot the jukebox last night_

"It was a radio not a jukebox, Bud!" Harm said, while the rest of the table was still laughing. Then he turned to his fiancée. "Oh, you think this is funny." She just keep on laughing, then she leaned over and kissed him.

**The End**


End file.
